Purple Heart
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Uma grande explosão e o Tenente herói foi transportado para casa incrivelmente ferido. Durante sua recuperação, ele se apaixona pela adorável enfermeira que cuidou dele, não só fisicamente. Mas eles não podem ficar juntos. Ela já tem outro.
1. To the grave if I must

_Para Dani e Marcella, que me obrigaram a terminar a história mesmo quando eu não parava de reclamar._

* * *

><p>Inferno. Era lá que eu estava.<p>

O barulho dos tiros era tão alto, tão próximo, que a cada disparo eu esperava sentir uma dor lancinante, ver minha pele rasgada, tingindo minha farda de vermelho.

Meu rosto estava coberto de suor, terra, pólvora e sangue, em parte meu, em parte daqueles que lutavam, fosse ao meu lado, ou contra mim.

Arrastei o corpo pelo chão, me impulsionando praticamente só com os braços, sem soltar minha arma, me esforçando para chegar à trincheira mais próxima, se as dores não fossem o bastante, o barro complicava tudo, fazia o corpo afundar, grudava.

O napalm havia destruído toda a vegetação e a chuva insistente transformou a região em um enorme lamaçal. O caminho ainda estava obstruído por corpos caídos, seus rostos contorcidos e congelados em um último suspiro de dor invadiam meus pesadelos à noite, mas eram raras as noites que eu realmente conseguia dormir.

Rolei o corpo para dentro do barranco fundo, onde encontrei alguns companheiros.

Algumas cabeças se viraram na minha direção, mas ninguém disse nada, eles mal se moviam ou pensavam já que a exaustão os dominava e não saber quando voltaríamos, ou até mesmo se voltaríamos para casa era a única coisa que dominava suas mentes. O front já se arrastava por 7 longos dias e parecia longe de acabar.

Um cadete beijava uma foto e sussurrava palavras de amor, ao seu lado um sargento parecia em choque, seu olhar vidrado, sem enxergar nada a sua volta, sem parar de tremer.

Demorei pra notar o jovem ao meu lado, meus ouvidos zumbiam constantemente, deixando os gemidos dele abafados.

Sua perna havia sido amputada na altura do joelho e seus olhos estavam febris, com um brilho doentio, enquanto ele ofegava, aquela infelizmente era uma cena comum demais para que eu me comovesse por mais que alguns instantes.

Gritos me fizeram esquecer da cena a minha frente, não os gritos de dor, eles já não nos chamavam mais a atenção assim como o rapaz ferido ao meu lado, dessa vez os gritos realmente formavam palavras.

"Abaixe-se!"

"Ele está louco! Deixem-no ir!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, volte!"

Estiquei o corpo o bastante para enxergar o que acontecia, o soldado Newton caminhava mancando em direção aos inimigos.

"O que diabos aquele estúpido está fazendo?" gritei enraivecido pra ninguém em particular.

"Ele está cego! O gás! Ficou louco, senhor!" o cabo Yorkie relatou, um tom de histeria por trás de suas palavras.

"Merda!" cuspi a palavra. Esse com toda a certeza era o pelotão mais inexperiente e ninguém se importava de mandar todos esses garotos, por que era isso que eles eram, ou melhor, nós éramos, para a morte.

Ergui o corpo mais uma vez, avistando o soldado desvairado.

"Soldado Newton!" gritei, esperando que minha voz fosse carregada até ele "Dê meia volta agora! Isso é uma ordem!" ele parou.

"Continue, senhor!" o cabo incentivou, claramente os dois eram amigos, pela primeira vez em meses senti uma pontada de preocupação, o cabo ainda tinha uma certa histeria na voz, ele estava prestes a ter um colapso e ver seu amigo enlouquecido ser baleado e morto com certeza seria a última gota.

"Soldado! Obedeça a ordem agora!" gritei novamente e Newton começou a se movimentar na nossa direção.

Nem tive tempo de soltar um suspiro de alívio, pensando que o soldado conseguiria retornar, outro homem do pelotão se movia na direção dele.

"Não acredito" sibilei entre dentes "Quem é aquele?" as palavras ríspidas serviram para Yorkie responder rapidamente.

"Crowley, senhor! Tyler Crowley!"

"Crowley! Retroceder imediatamente! Não se atreva a dar mais nenhum passo!" isso estava passando dos limites, cada vez mais homens na linha de fogo.

"Mas senhor..." ele começou a responder parando no meio do caminho!

"Granada!" gritaram de algum ponto do campo.

Não segui meus instintos, muito menos tive a calma que minha patente exigia, eu deveria proteger os outros, eu estava no comando, mas quando dei por mim, já estava correndo na direção dos dois.

Enquanto minhas pernas se moviam sem minha permissão, eu já sabia que era uma atitude idiota.

Tentava absorver todos os detalhes ao mesmo tempo, mas era impossível, tudo acontecia rápido demais!

De repente uma explosão, terra, fogo, mais sangue, meu corpo voou para trás, eu estava entorpecido.

Honestamente esperei ver minha vida passando diante de meus olhos, uma luz vinda dos céus, mas tudo simplesmente ficou escuro.

**xo0ox**

Eu não estava morto, disso eu tinha consciência, cada centímetro do meu corpo latejava e queimava, a morte não deveria ser tão dolorosa.

"Doutor! Ele está acordando!" uma voz de mulher, doce, intensa ressoou ao meu lado.

Meus olhos se abriram devagar, tudo era branco, teto paredes, até a luz parecia branca. Comecei a reconsiderar a possibilidade de estar morto.

Então um par de olhos castanhos se colocou a minha frente, eles pareciam analisar a minha alma.

"Olá..." a mesma voz de antes disse, num tom descontraído, leve, me fazendo reparar nos lábios além dos olhos.

Lábios cheios, avermelhados que se esticavam num sorriso reconfortante. Abri a boca para tentar responder, mas minha garganta estava completamente seca.

"Vamos com calma, Coração Púrpura" ela continuou, ainda sorrindo calmamente, seu rosto era claro, quase tão branco quanto às paredes, deixando seus lábios ainda mais vermelhos e seus olhos ainda maiores, mais profundos, ela parecia um anjo "Esteve muito tempo desacordado... Foi muito ferido!"

"Newton... Crowley..." consegui articular, minha voz estava rouca, baixa, não a reconheci.

O anjo, que estava anotando informações numa prancheta, levantou a cabeça num estalo na minha direção, fazendo seu cabelo castanho se espalhar por seus ombros em belas ondas.

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes, parecendo surpresa, seus lábios em forma de coração estavam entreabertos num "o".

"Seus companheiros, não é?" ela nem esperou que eu respondesse e continuou "Estão bem... Você foi o pior ferido."

Só então percebi que nem sabia meu estado, eu sentia minhas pernas, oh sim, elas doíam demais para não estarem lá.

Ia continuar listando os possíveis estragos quando outra voz me chamou a atenção, dessa vez uma masculina.

"Tenente Whitlock!" o homem entrou no meu campo de visão, loiro com os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados e um jaleco branco "Sou o Doutor Cullen, é um enorme prazer ver que o senhor se recupera bem!" ele comentou pegando a prancheta das mãos do anjo.

"Ele já conseguiu falar, doutor!" ela disse, me dando um sorriso e piscando um olho de um jeito encorajador.

"Muito bom... Excelente na verdade!" o médico nem tirou os olhos da prancheta "Tenente, te deixarei aos cuidados da adorável enfermeira Swan!" o rosto do anjo mudou de branco para cor de rosa em questão de segundos, e ela olhou para o chão, constrangida "Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em chamá-la! Voltarei mais tarde para ver seu estado."

Doutor Cullen devolveu a prancheta nas mãos pequenas da morena, que já não parecia mais tão envergonhada.

"Quer um pouco d'água?" ela perguntou de um jeito conspiratório, como se a água fosse algum tipo de segredo só nosso.

"Por favor..." minha voz ainda soava assustadora.

Recebi mais um sorriso antes que ela se virasse nos calcanhares e se afastasse.

Não tê-la em meu campo de visão foi realmente ruim, só enxergar branco em toda a minha volta era intimidante, mas em apenas alguns segundos sua pequena silhueta voltava.

Antes de me dar o copo ela se abaixou e começou a girar uma manivela na base da cama, fazendo com que o encosto se levantasse e eu ficasse sentado.

Só então reparei nos meus braços engessados.

Tive de tomar a água por um canudo.

"Obrigada, enfermeira Swan" já começava a lembrar como era o som da minha voz.

"Me chame de Bella, Tenente..."

"Jasper...Whitlock." Bella sorriu para mim.

"Tudo bem, Coração Púrpura... Jasper... Você tem que descansar..." a cama foi voltando ao seu estado horizontal "Eu volto quando você acordar."

Sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais distante até que mais uma vez eu mergulhasse na inconsciência.

As semanas, ou meses, seguintes correram estranhamente, a começar pelo fato que eu não conseguia controlar o tempo. Eram tantos remédios, para a dor, para dormir, para conter possíveis infecções...

Na maior parte do tempo em que estava acordado, me sentia grogue.

"Bom dia, Coração Púrpura!" Bella cantou adentrando o quarto, depois se dirigiu aos outros ocupantes despertos.

"Olá, Bella..." só a visão daquela mulher me fazia abrir um sorriso "Quanto tempo até que eu possa sair daqui?" antes essa pergunta me aterrorizava.

Sair do hospital era o mesmo que voltar a guerra e agora que eu tive uma visão da vida sem morte, não queria mais voltar, e me sentia um covarde por isso.

Mas algumas semanas depois que acordei, descobri que uma ruptura do menisco do meu joelho direito me impediria de combater, eu ainda poderia andar normalmente, mas ainda sentiria dores em algumas situações.

"Está ansioso para me deixar, Jasper?" seu tom era magoado, mas ela sorria calidamente.

"Bella... Sabe muito bem que o que mais quero é poder levantar dessa cama, te tomar nos braços e fugir." comentei com a voz baixa, era a mais pura verdade.

O anjo corou e riu, enquanto o som perdurou, a sala ficou mais clara.

"E o senhor sabe muito bem que eu já estou compromissada!" Bella checava os remédios de um homem adormecido há algumas camas de distância.

"Sou muito mais bonito que ele" brinquei "Uma chance... É só o que peço!"

Na verdade eu não estava mais bonito que ninguém no momento, meu rosto ainda estava inchado e roxo, meus braços e pernas engessados...

Eu parecia mais um monstro que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela nunca pareceu se importar.

"Qual o nome dele?" perguntei, querendo saber quem foi o maldito sortudo que a encontrou antes de mim.

"Edward..."

Edward. Eu odiava um homem que nem conhecia.

Os meses foram longos, árduos, eu não tinha família, ninguém que me ajudasse além de Bella, mas ela era mais que o suficiente.

Seu período como voluntária terminou antes que eu tivesse alta, mas ela ainda aparecia ocasionalmente no hospital alegando que gostava de ajudar, mas eu sabia a verdade.

Bella se sentia tão sozinha quanto eu. Seu Edward estava longe, lutando na guerra e ela também não tinha ninguém, pelo menos não alguém que entendesse o que ela sentia.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eu estaria livre.

Devidamente fardado, medalhas que eu não merecia penduradas em meu peito, agradeci o doutor Cullen por ter conseguido não só me manter vivo como inteiro, e saí pelas portas pela primeira vez andando com minhas próprias pernas, sentindo o sol esquentar minha pele.

Coloquei o quepe, considerando o que faria a seguir.

Se eu não podia ter Isabella Swan, queria pelo menos olhar naqueles olhos de chocolate derretido mais uma vez.

Não a via há semanas e sentia sua falta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA::** Essa fic é antiga e eu pretendia mexer em mil e uma coisas antes de posta-la aqui, mas isso acabou nunca acontecendo. Igonerem o drama de Televisa e o jeito de escrever meio antiquado, na época eu achei que dava certo.

Engraçado que apesar de tudo, gosto de pensar em como essa história teria ficado se fosse escrita hoje...

Estou doida de curiosidade pra saber o que vocês vão achar!


	2. I've got no one to send a letter to

Corri pela sala afofando as almofadas, verificando se o vaso estava realmente no centro da mesinha de café e alisando a saia de meu vestido.

Tudo pela décima vez.

Não aceitaria nada menos que a perfeição para a chegada de minha prima, me sentia muito sozinha naquela casa enorme.

Edward... Sentia tanta sua falta, só conseguia continuar a vida graças a suas cartas, que sempre demoravam meses para chegar, mas diziam tudo que eu mais precisava, e graças também ao Tenente Whitlock.

O pobrezinho era ainda mais sozinho que eu, voltou para casa partido, despedaçado, nos apoiamos um no outro, era só o que poderíamos fazer. Por ele e por mim.

Eu jamais admitiria tal coisa, mas eu simplesmente adorava seus flertes inocentes, era revigorante imaginar que ele realmente pensava que eu era bonita e que aquilo tudo não era apenas uma brincadeira. Precisava ir visitá-lo, já fazia muito tempo.

Duas batidas leves na porta e eu quase dei um grito de animação, disparei ao hall de entrada, tropeçando pelo tapete no caminho.

Levantei rindo de minhas maneiras, eu nunca fui graciosa, me recompus e abri a porta com o maior sorriso que tive no rosto há meses.

Mas não era minha prima, longe disso...

Senti meu queixo caindo a visão emoldurada por minha porta, fui cumprimentada por um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos, que aqueceu imediatamente, os olhos azuis acinzentados, mesmo escondidos em parte pelos cabelos loiros levemente enrolados, estavam brilhantes e tão intensos que pareciam capazes de ver através de mim.

Ele estava fardado, seus ombros largos estavam em ainda mais evidência por sua postura perfeita, seu peito forte enfeitado com medalhas, o quepe embaixo do braço...

Acho que demorei demais para falar qualquer coisa, mais tempo do que o educado pelo menos, seus olhos agora pareciam preocupados, o cinza mais evidente que o azul.

"Bella?" como é que aquele homem sabia meu nome? "Se sente bem?" espera... Essa voz...

"Jasper?" perguntei, desafinada "Quero dizer... Tenente Whitlock... É mesmo você?" ele desviou o olhar para baixo, o sorriso tomando seus lábios cheios mais uma vez.

"Um pouco diferente, não é?" muito melhor... Mordi a parte interna da bochecha. Eu não deveria pensar desse jeito "E por favor... Me chame de Jasper! Ou prefere que eu te chame enfermeira Swan?" seu olhar encontrou o meu. Jamais poderia ter imaginado quando ele chegou ao hospital que seria um homem tão bonito.

"Sabe que não prefiro..." sorri, um tanto constrangida, sentindo minhas bochechas se aquecerem "Quando recebeu alta?"

"Hoje, na verdade. Acabei de sair e tive de ver como estava... Desculpe se estiver sendo algum incômodo!"

"Você não me incomoda..." sorri, só então reparando que ainda estávamos na porta e que o brilho que saia dele era na verdade o sol, o qual estava deixando suas bochechas pálidas levemente cor de rosa "Entre um pouco!"

Jasper subiu os três degraus até minha porta, pedindo licença antes de entrar, pela primeira vez pude ver sua verdadeira altura, ele era bem mais alto que eu, parecendo ainda maior por seus ombros largos estarem sempre perfeitamente alinhados.

Seu andar era seguro, firme, e mesmo que ele desse passos lentos, ainda me lembrava uma marcha.

O guiei até o sofá, enquanto ele examinava minha sala com um olhar curioso. Antes de se sentar virou para a lareira, pegando um porta-retratos que lá repousava.

"Esse é Edward?" me aproximei, esticando o pescoço para enxergar a foto de que ele falava.

"Sim..." sorri deslizando os dedos pela foto, pelo rosto do meu amor "Recebi uma carta dele ontem!"

"Boas notícias?" ele perguntou sem me olhar, colocando o porta-retratos de volta no lugar.

"Apenas... Notícias." completei frustrada, sentando e cruzando as pernas "Ele ainda tem de ficar lá, não tem previsões de volta."

"Sinto muito..." ele murmurou de costas.

"Por favor... Vamos mudar de assunto, venha se sentar comigo!" Jasper se virou lentamente, sorrindo para mim, esqueci de respirar por um instante.

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Bella..." ele começou, se sentando na poltrona a minha frente "Na verdade eu vim até aqui te agradecer."

"Pelo que?"

"Por tudo que fez por mim, não sei se teria conseguido sem sua ajuda." seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos transmitiam muito mais emoção que ele que queria demonstrar.

"Não seja tolo..." sorri, abanando a mão a minha frente displicentemente, já começando a sentir o calor subindo ao meu rosto.

"Não finja que não fez nada demais, enfermeira Swan!" ele disse em tom de brincadeira, segurando minha mão e a levando aos lábios, beijando os nós dos meus dedos "Sabe o quão linda fica quando cora?" eu não tinha certeza se estava corada antes, mas agora definitivamente estava.

Permanecemos em silêncio, nos olhando, suas mãos segurando a minha, até que ele voltou a falar.

"Bella... Posso beber alguma coisa?" eu quase saltei da cadeira, não podendo acreditar no momento que acabamos de ter.

"Claro! Que falta de educação a minha, nem te oferecer nada..."

"Não se preocupe" ele sorriu aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego "É que a farda é muito quente... Passei tanto tempo envolvido em gaze e gesso que tudo me incomoda."

"Isso passa..." comentei indo em direção a cozinha.

"Espero que sim! Se não vou acabar lançando moda andando sem roupas pelas ruas..."

Não pude evitar uma gargalhada, tentando expulsar a imagem que começava a se formar na minha mente.

Felizmente batidas frenéticas na porta me fizeram voltar a realidade.

"Pode abrir pra mim, Jasper?" pedi enquanto fazia uma limonada "É minha prima!"

"Claro..."

Fiquei feliz pela interrupção, eu estava sendo a pior das pessoas agindo daquele jeito.

Bella estava claramente incomodada com meu comportamento, mas ainda assim não me afastava e eu não queria ir, não ainda.

Abri a porta e percebi que essa família provavelmente seria meu fim.

Enquanto Bella era o anjo, a mulher parada diante da porta era uma fada.

Seus olhos castanhos não eram os mesmos de Bella, no sol eles estavam dourados e me encaravam com extremo interesse enquanto sua boca de botão de rosa estava puxada nos cantos por um leve sorriso.

"Olá!" ela disse em uma voz melodiosa, fina, completamente feminina.

"Ahm... Me desculpe..." sorri constrangido por deixar a moça parada lá "Sou Jasper Whitlock, você é a prima de Bella, certo?"

"Alice Brandon!" respondeu com um sorriso, estendendo a mão na minha direção.

Envolvi sua mão com a minha e beijei as costas brevemente.

"Ora, se não somos cavalheiros..." ela riu, me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

"Ele é do Sul, Alice! E é muito mais bem educado que você, prima." Bella ralhou com ela de dentro da cozinha, não sei como podia nos ouvir "Pare de perturba-lo."

"Desculpe..." foi o que ela falou, mas não parecia nem um pouco preocupada.

"Não se incomode..." sorri em resposta, pegando suas malas e esperando que ela entrasse antes de mim.

Alice passou pela sala rapidamente, em passos leves que combinavam com sua figura miúda, ainda menor que Bella.

Seu cabelo estava moldado em pequenos cachos e balançavam enquanto ela caminhava.

"Não vem me dar um abraço, prima?" ela disse, cantando a última palavra.

Bella surgiu, sorrindo e envolveu o pequeno corpo da prima num abraço apertado.

"Senti tanto a sua falta!" ela murmurou.

Eu estava invadindo o momento das duas, nem deveria estar ali pra começo de conversa, senti-me completamente inadequado.

Esperei que elas se separassem.

"Bella, acho que está na hora de eu ir..."

"Não! Por favor, fique mais..." ela pediu, segurando minha mão "Eu fiz limonada!" deu um sorriso divertido.

"Você não pode recusar uma oferta dessas..." Alice disse, girando os olhos atrás da prima.

"Tudo bem..." concordei sorrindo de volta para elas – Mas só mais um pouco.

Acabei passando a tarde toda com elas, nunca havia visto Bella tão relaxada quanto naquele momento, sem os sapatos, as pernas flexionadas ao lado do corpo no sofá, e Alice me conquistou com seu jeito descontraído e humor ácido.

Definitivamente, essa família seria meu fim.

Quatro meses se passaram desde a tarde regada a limonada na sala de Bella. Três desses que eu estava com Alice, quando eu disse que ela me conquistou, não pensei que estivesse falando tão sério.

Ela virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, não que eu tivesse um mundo muito grande antes dela.

Definitivamente eu estava feliz, mais do que eu pensava ser possível.

Ficávamos deitados, um de frente para o outro, apenas estudando as feições, cada sarda, linha de expressão, cada detalhe.

Ela brincava com o meu cabelo, o qual ela nunca deixava que eu cortasse muito, e que cobria parte de meus olhos.

Eu deslizava os dedos por seu rosto, percorrendo seu pescoço e toda a extensão de seu corpo que meu braço pudesse alcançar.

Quando eu estava com ela, raramente tinha pesadelos, e sempre que os tinha, ela passava a noite afagando meus cabelos, às vezes até mesmo cantando pra mim, sem perguntar o que houve, eu nunca conseguiria dar uma resposta de qualquer maneira.

Bella ainda era extremamente presente na minha vida, nas nossas vidas, mas era diferente.

Não que eu tivesse deixado de me perder em seus olhos ou de quase ofegar com seu sorriso, ela nunca deixou de ser meu anjo, mas agora eu tinha Alice e ela me tinha em retorno.

Era tudo perfeito.

Infelizmente eu já vi imperfeição demais, ódio e guerra o bastante pra saber que aquilo acabaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria a queda e ela seria enorme.

Empurrei esses pensamentos pro fundo da mente e por um tempo os esqueci.

E como todas as coisas que esquecemos, quando aconteceu, eu estava completamente desprevenido.

Sentei ao piano, a parte mais triste e mais reconfortante de toda a casa.

Triste porque era simplesmente impossível olhar para ele e não lembrar de Edward, de que ele estava longe de mim, e reconfortante por eu saber que era sua coisa favorita.

Comecei a tocar lentamente, sentindo com meus acordes fora de tempo que eu estava sujando o piano, mas era a única coisa que eu sabia tocar, mesmo que fosse tão mal.

Fora Edward quem me ensinara, sempre ria da minha cara de frustração quando eu errava e me beijava a testa, dizendo que eu estava indo muito bem.

Fechei os olhos, me esforçando para não errar as notas, e por um instante, ele estava lá, tocando para mim, dando o seu melhor sorriso, meio torto, puxado pro lado esquerdo, completamente divertido com a minha admiração, enquanto seus dedos longos percorriam o teclado sem qualquer esforço.

Batidas na porta interromperam a minha fantasia, levantei calmamente e espiei pela janela.

Se fosse mais uma esposa de algum soldado querendo me levar para alguma daquelas reuniões do grupo de apoio, eu não responderia por mim.

Nunca gostei do fato de Edward ter sido convocado, mas estava conformada, não queria qualquer apoio, não queria desabafar com perfeitas estranhas.

Jasper e Alice estavam lá para me ajudar caso isso fosse necessário, mas não era.

As cartas que eu recebia de além mar eram o necessário pra me manter viva.

Olhando por entre a renda da cortina, avistei um cabelo loiro de relance e insígnias militares e um sorriso enorme brotou nos meus lábios.

Jasper.

Adorava quando ele vinha me visitar, apesar de ser estranho que ele estivesse fardado.

Abri a porta de uma vez, mas meu sorriso morreu instantaneamente.

Não era Jasper, realmente a farda e os cabelos loiros ainda estavam lá, mas o rosto era completamente diferente, sério, marcado, frio, os cabelos eram lisos e curtos.

E não estava sozinho, outro homem o acompanhava, mas eu não consegui desviar o olhar do primeiro, mais especificamente de sua expressão de velório.

Velório?

Não.

Não, não, não, não... Por favor, Deus, não!

"Senhorita Swan?" ele perguntou com uma voz grave, mas eu não tive forças para responder, ele encarou o meu silêncio como uma afirmativa "Sinto muito." sua voz não correspondia a suas palavras, parecendo não se importar realmente.

"Sente muito?" perguntei bobamente e o outro homem me estendeu um envelope branco.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer loucamente, peguei o envelope sem respirar e os dois se retiraram sem mais palavras.

'_O Governo dos Estados Unidos lamenta muito em informar que o oficial Edward Anthony Masen..._'

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Ai, ai, ai...

Também odeio receber cartas do governo, eles sempre tão tentando mandar meu nome pro Serasa... Espero de coração que vocês curtam essa fic, era uma das favoritas do público no orkut, mas eu sinto as bochecas queimando de vergonha quando to relendo pra postar aqui (e nem consigo tirar todos os erros...)

Até a próxima, e como sempre, reviews são muito apreciada!


	3. A single floor board creek

Alice deu dois passos para trás, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios, e deslizou os dedos pelo queixo, se fingindo de pensativa.

"É... Acho que agora está bom!"

Ela havia dobrado minhas mangas na altura dos cotovelos e puxado minha camisa para fora da calça, eu me sentia um completo desleixado, mas ela parecia tão feliz com a minha aparência que não tive coragem de reclamar.

"Você odiou não é?" ela perguntou, seu sorriso se abrindo.

"Eu pareço um mendigo." assumi, sabendo que qualquer outra coisa que eu dissesse, seria encarada como mentira.

"Jazz..." sorri com a menção do meu recém adquirido apelido "Você está perfeito! E se não tivéssemos que ir visitar minha prima," ela se aproximou com passos lentos e sedutores "eu estaria te despindo, não te vestindo..." a frase foi completada num sussurro.

Ela era absurda e eu a amava.

Soltei uma risada baixa, erguendo seu queixo com um toque leve de meus dedos e abaixando meus lábios para os seus.

"Nós temos que ir..." murmurei entre beijos.

"Eu sei..." ela respondeu, mas segurou meu cabelo, me puxando mais pra perto.

"Estou falando sério..." sorri brevemente.

"Eu também..."

Ainda demoramos algum tempo para nos afastarmos, e ela saiu me arrastando pela mão.

Guiei o carro até a casa de Bella, mas Alice saltou antes mesmo que eu parasse.

"O que foi?" gritei, mas ela não me deu atenção.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito, apenas tirando o carro do meio da rua e corri para seguí-la.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei, dessa vez chamando sua atenção.

"Bella!"

Então eu entendi.

A porta de entrada estava escancarada e Bella não estava em qualquer lugar para ser encontrada.

Alice disparou para os fundos enquanto eu subi as escadas.

"Bella?" chamei, abrindo todas as portas pelo corredor, até que a encontrei.

Meu peito se apertou diante da cena, eu não achava que isso fosse possível, não mais, não depois de tudo que vivi, mas aconteceu.

Bella estava sentada no canto mais escuro do quarto, os braços em volta de suas pernas, sua cabeça pendendo para o lado, recostada na parede, com o olhar vidrado, completamente perdido.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei correndo para seu lado, mas ela pareceu não me ouvir.

Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas, que ainda escorriam e ela não se importava em secá-las. Agora que eu estava próximo o bastante, pude ouvir que ela murmurava sem parar.

"Não, não, não, por favor, Deus... Não, não, não..." parecia um mantra, repetido infinitamente.

"Bella?" chamei, afagando seu cabelo, sem receber qualquer tipo de resposta, seu olhar nem se moveu em minha direção.

Levantei seu corpo com facilidade, mais uma vez sem reação ou repreensão, e a coloquei deitada na cama, onde ela se enrolou, mais uma vez abraçando os joelhos.

Eu nunca a vi tão frágil, tão vulnerável, ela sempre fora tão forte, segura.

Era irritante não ter o que fazer.

Alice surgiu pela porta, e praticamente se jogou na cama, me exigindo explicações que eu simplesmente não tinha.

"Bella, querida" ela sussurrou, deitando ao lado da prima, afastando os cabelos de seu rosto, que grudavam em suas bochechas úmidas "O que houve?"

Antes que ela repetisse a pergunta ou tentasse qualquer outra coisa, percebeu algo que eu não havia visto, Bella segurava um papel, que já estava completamente amassado.

Alice o puxou da mão dela com alguma dificuldade e passou os olhos rapidamente por ele, se voltando para mim a beira das lágrimas.

"Edward... Ele..."

Abaixei a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. Ela não precisava terminar de falar.

Agora tudo fazia um sentido extremo e eu me senti mal por não ter compreendido mais cedo.

Edward estava morto e talvez Bella tivesse ido junto com ele no instante em que seus olhos leram aquelas palavras derradeiras.

Voltei a afagar os cabelos castanhos do anjo, agora caído, destruído que ainda encarava o nada, mas já não chorava mais, talvez não tivesse mais forças, não sabia quanto tempo ela ficou ali até que chegássemos...

Passamos horas sentados com Bella, até que por fim, ela adormeceu, completamente exausta.

"O que faremos agora?" Alice me perguntou quando saímos do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

"Não sei..." suspirei pesarosamente "E os pais dela?"

"Não tem ninguém... Antes havia o Edward, mas agora... Ela só tem a mim." ela foi baixando a voz e no final, quase não a ouvi.

"E a mim, Ali..." deslizei meus dedos por seu rosto "Ambas tem a mim." uma lágrima solitária escapou, mas ela se apressou em secá-la.

"Vamos lá para baixo... Ela precisa descansar."

Concordei, deixando que ela me guiasse até a sala.

Eu estava esperando por algo que arruinasse a felicidade perfeita, mas ver o anjo que salvou minha vida daquele jeito...

Eu preferiria que o mal tivesse vindo para mim, que deixasse as moças fora disso.

Assim que chegamos na sala, os gritos desesperados de Bella nos fizeram subir correndo.

Cheguei primeiro no quarto e a vi ainda sentada na cama, gritando, olhando apavorada para as próprias mãos.

"O sangue... Eu tentei segurar, mas ele sangrava tanto... Ele não vai voltar... Não vai..." ela balbuciava, tremendo tanto que eu achei que ela pudesse ter uma convulsão.

"Bella... Nós estamos aqui..." sentei ao seu lado passando o braço por seus ombros, sem ter certeza do que dizer, de como agir.

Ela se lançou sobre mim, me abraçando com mais força do que eu achei que ela pudesse ter.

"Ele não vai voltar... Não vai... A dor em seus olhos... Ele está sofrendo..." ouvindo aquelas palavras senti novamente o aperto em meu peito, e encarei Alice, por cima do ombro de Bella. Sua expressão demonstrava toda a dor que eu também sentia.

"É melhor ficar com ela" sussurrei "Eu vou até a base ver o que mais posso descobrir, ver se eles já transportaram seu..." não tive forças para completar o pensamento, Bella talvez não suportasse se eu mencionasse o corpo morto de Edward "seus pertences."

Alice concordou com a cabeça, se sentando do outro lado da cama.

"Bella, querida... Jasper tem que ir... Eu ficarei aqui com você." ela murmurou docemente, como fazia comigo quando eu tinha pesadelos.

Tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas ela segurou ainda com mais força, não me dando chance de me mover.

Voltei o olhar para Alice e neguei com a cabeça.

"Se eu levantar, ela vem junto..." sussurrei.

"Então fique! Eu vou..."

"Não! Eu que tenho que resolver... Você deve cuidar dela!" tentei me desvencilhar mais uma vez, mas tive medo de machuca-la se a puxasse com força demais.

"Jazz... Fique aqui, por favor... Sei que parece estranho..." seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ficaram mais claros, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava prestes a chorar "Mas só você pode entende-la agora, você sabe o que ele passou... Quase morreu lá." ela pronunciou as palavras e flashes de rostos mortos passaram diante de meus olhos.

"Alice..." eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Por mim... Por favor, faça isso por mim. Eu... Eu não..." a frase não foi terminada, e as lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto miúdo.

"Tudo bem..." eu disse por fim, deslizando o dedo por sua bochecha, secando-a "Se é isso que prefere, se é isso que você quer... Eu fico." ela suspirou "Tem certeza?"

Ela sorriu fracamente.

"Tenho... É difícil demais vê-la assim..." seus dedos pequenos afagaram os cabelos da prima – Eu só preciso de um tempo.

E com isso, Alice levantou, me beijou a têmpora e saiu.

"Bella..." sussurrei de encontro ao seu ouvido "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... Pode soltar..."

"Não..." ela respondeu com o rosto enterrado na curva do meu pescoço "Eu não quero ficar sozinha... Todos vão embora, só o sangue fica pra trás e ele não sai... Não sai... Ele se foi e você vai também..." fechei os olhos, meu coração se partindo a cada palavra.

"Por que não se deita? Eu vou ficar aqui, pelo tempo que você quiser..." ela afrouxou o aperto de seus braços, sem dizer nada, nem me olhar.

Eu a deitei lentamente, mas não consegui me levantar, ela segurava minha camisa com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos, então me acomodei ao seu lado e ela ajeitou a cabeça no meu peito, senti suas lágrimas molhando o tecido da minha camisa, o qual ela não soltou nem por um segundo.

Logo sua respiração estava calma, compassada, mas as lágrimas demoraram muito mais para parar.

Encarei o teto por um longo tempo sem saber o que fazer, era sempre ela quem cuidava de mim, não o contrário.

Então fiz a única coisa que achei plausível naquele momento, fiquei ao seu lado, como havia prometido, afagando seus cabelos e murmurando palavras de conforto cada vez que ela acordava gritando.

Até que por fim eu também adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, fui surpreendido por dois lagos cor de chocolate, me encarando seriamente, formando uma pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Bella?" pisquei algumas vezes, antes de esfregar os olhos "Desculpe... Eu nem percebi que havia dormido..." ela apenas negou com a cabeça sutilmente. Deduzi que isso queria dizer que ela não se importava "Quer café? Eu posso fazer pra você."

Dessa vez ela concordou, eu levantei, mas mal tive tempo de me virar para ela, sua mão já estava agarrada a minha camisa.

"Vamos..." eu disse com a voz baixa, lhe estendendo a mão "Vem comigo..."

Ela aceitou minha mão depois de alguns instantes, ainda parecendo receosa por não estar mais me segurando pela roupa.

Desci as escadas devagar e a guiei até a cozinha.

"Agora você vai ter que me soltar... Mas eu não saio da sua vista, tudo bem?" mais uma vez ela concordou com a cabeça.

Todas as suas atitudes pareciam automáticas, programadas, ela não tinha vida no corpo nem nos olhos.

Fiz com que ela comesse e tomasse um banho, quando ela saiu, com os cabelos molhados, vestindo um roupão grande demais para ela, eu a fiz sentar na cama e penteei seus cabelos com cuidado, desfazendo os nós.

Terminei ao mesmo tempo em que Alice voltou e ajudou-a a se vestir.

Alice também não parecia bem, como se desde o instante que saiu, tivesse chorado sem parar.

Não perguntei nada, como ela também não perguntava quando eu acordava de madrugada, apenas a abracei por trás, apoiando a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela observava Bella dormir.

Com o passar dos dias Bella foi melhorando, mas não do jeito que eu gostaria. Suas ações continuavam automáticas e ela não falava nada além do necessário.

Eu estava praticamente morando com ela, se ameaçava ir embora, ela desmoronava, não me deixava nem dormir no sofá, pois sempre acordava gritando quando ficava sozinha.

Honestamente pra mim também não era nada fácil, meus pesadelos voltaram, acho que também pelo fato de eu estar tentando dormir sozinho, e acordar com os gritos de Bella só piorava tudo.

Alice sempre ia lá, todos os dias, mas não agüentava ver o sofrimento da prima, ajudava no que fosse possível dentro e fora da casa, mas não ficava por lá muito tempo.

Eu não podia julga-la estava sendo difícil para todos nós.

Ela descobriu que nunca recuperaram o corpo de Edward, a explosão que o matou levou 4 outros combatentes com ele e era impossível separar os restos mortais.

Uma cerimônia estava sendo organizada para homenageá-los e entregar medalhas póstumas aos familiares.

Alice participava ativamente, na verdade eu tinha certeza que havia sido idéia dela, algo para ajudar a prima a encontrar um ponto final e poder continuar, mas ela nunca tocou nesse assunto.

Seria dois meses antes dia em que eu realmente ganharia o Coração Púrpura, mais uma medalha que eu não sentia que merecia, eu me alistei, já sabia o que iria acontecer, não fiz mais que minha obrigação, e ainda assim não foi o bastante.

Se eu tivesse morrido, ninguém teria sofrido, ou sentido minha falta. Isso não parece justo.

"Bella, eu vou tomar um banho, quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?" perguntei olhando para ela, já sabia que a chance de ela me responder com palavras era mínima.

Como eu suspeitava, ela apenas negou com um movimento de cabeça.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido, não gostava de deixa-la sozinha muito tempo, quando voltei, ela estava sentada ao piano, a luz da Lua entrando pela janela e iluminando seus cabelos e pele, lhe dando um ar sobrenatural.

"Está tudo bem?" me aproximei devagar, ela parecia pequena em seu vestido de verão de flores azuis, seus ombros cobertos por uma das camisas de Edward.

"Jasper..." meus olhos se arregalaram a menção do meu nome, não conseguia lembrar a última vez que ele saiu de seus lábios "Você sabe tocar piano?"

Não tive uma resposta a princípio, ainda estava bestificado com o fato de que ela havia falado comigo.

"Jasper?" ela chamou pela segunda vez em menos de 5 minutos, eu estava em choque "Você está bem?"

"Estou..." sorri, eu realmente estava. Pela primeira vez desde que ela recebeu a maldita carta eu estava bem.

"Por que está me olhando assim?" ela me olhou confusa, tombando a cabeça de leve para o lado.

"Não sabe como me deixa feliz falando comigo..." feliz era um jeito de colocar, eu estava exultante.

Bella baixou o olhar e eu fiquei com medo de ter exagerado.

"Eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia, tenho?" ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Não diga isso..." sentei ao seu lado na banqueta do piano "Só estou feliz por você estar de volta..." sorri mais uma vez e ela corou, seus olhos marejados.

Olhei para o piano, as teclas de ébano e marfim, sem saber se realmente deveria encostar nelas.

Bella não parava de olhar pra mim, seus olhos fixos em meu rosto, como se estivesse tentado me decifrar, mas não havia nada a ser decifrado, eu estava completamente exposto.

"Quer que eu toque?" perguntei e reparei que sua expressão mudou, mas não consegui identificar o que era "Eu não sou bom..."

"Por favor!" tinha um brilho diferente em seu olhar quando as palavras saíram de sua boca "Eu não me importo... por favor..." sorri mais uma vez.

Pousei os dedos sobre as teclas, ainda sem produzir nenhum som, não tinha certeza se deveria fazer aquilo, e nem tinha certeza do porquê da minha dúvida.

Mas apenas um olhar na direção do rosto de Bella me fez ir em frente.

Eu realmente não era bom, então escolhi uma das poucas músicas que eu sabia inteira, apesar de ser lenta, eu comecei um pouco hesitante, torcendo para que ela gostasse.

Fiz meu melhor, tanto para tocar, como para evitar olhar para Bella.

Ainda estava com aquela dúvida estranha me perturbando, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado, mas não parei.

A música pareceu chegar ao fim rápido demais, mas pela primeira vez em semanas, Bella sorriu e passou os braços pela minha cintura, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

Ficamos ali abraçados, enquanto eu deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

E foi bom.

Os dias que faltavam para o tal evento de Alice passaram rápido demais, o que me preocupava.

Bella finalmente parou de agir como um zumbi, falava, comia, por vezes até sorria, mas eu tinha medo que ir a um suposto funeral para Edward a faria regredir consideravelmente.

Alice me convenceu de que seria o melhor para ela e eu não tive como discutir, se existia alguém que sabia das coisas, esse alguém era minha pequena.

Ela estava tão feliz com a melhora de Bella e agora se desdobrava ainda mais entre a organização da homenagem aos soldados e fazer a prima feliz, mesmo que soubesse que nada a faria plenamente feliz por enquanto.

Estava em casa pela primeira vez em semanas, nem parecia mais minha casa, estava tão acostumado com a sala arejada de Bella, que parecia que estava fazendo apenas uma visita.

Arrumei as medalhas de forma que não ficassem tortas, isso seria um desrespeito.

Uma olhada no espelho e eu estava apresentável, peguei o quepe e corri para o carro, teria que buscar as duas mulheres da minha vida.

O evento foi exatamente como eu esperava que seria, só estava mais cheio e a comida era melhor.

Eu não podia dar nem um passo sem atrair olhares, eu estava com as duas mulheres mais belas do salão, uma em cada braço.

Em qualquer outra situação aquilo seria perfeito, mas Bella estava de preto, e se esforçava para não ceder as lágrimas e se segurava e mim como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Alice ocasionalmente sumia para resolver alguma coisa e eu lhe lançava um sorriso, que ela sempre respondia com algum tipo de careta divertida.

Eu sempre soube que era ela por trás de tudo aquilo e ela odiava que eu tivesse adivinhado tão facilmente.

No jardim, embaixo do poste da bandeira estava um caixão aberto, rodeado por fotos daqueles que não estavam mais conosco.

Familiares se aproximavam e depositavam algum item significativo, murmurando suas despedidas.

Guiei Bella até lá, e quando fiz menção de me afastar para que ela pudesse fazer aquilo sozinha, seu aperto aumentou.

"Está tudo bem..." afaguei seu cabelo de um jeito encorajador.

Fomos juntos, e eu me senti completamente culpado, sujo, por estar ali.

Eu cheguei a odiar Edward, e agora estava com sua Bella no meu braço, a levando ao que logo se tornaria o túmulo dele, mesmo que fosse apenas simbólico.

"Adeus, Edward..." ela sussurrou, jogando um punhado de folhas dentro do caixão. Partituras de uma música que nunca seria completada.

Voltamos para dentro do salão, onde ela finalmente cedeu as lágrimas, mas sempre manteve a calma, não sei de onde ela tirou forças.

"Jasper? Por favor, vamos embora? Por favor?" seu tom era suplicante, mas ela nunca teria que implorar nada para mim.

"Claro... Vamos." dei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Procuramos Alice por todo lugar, mas nem sinal dela.

Uma mulher loira se aproximou de mim, me medindo e sorrindo em aprovação, eu já a havia visto passeando por lá, ao lado de Alice, seguindo suas ordens, então, apesar de não gostar de sua expressão de fome, afinal estávamos num velório, pelo amor de Deus, eu me aproximei.

"Por favor, você sabe onde a senhorita Brandon está, senhorita..."

"Mallory!" ela sorriu feliz por eu ter feito o primeiro contato "Lauren Mallory. Ela estava aqui agora, me pediu para entregar-lhe isso" ela me estendeu um bilhete.

O peguei, agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e parti, não sem antes reparar no olhar de ódio que Lauren lançava para Bella.

_Jasper,_

_Desculpe abandona-los, mas tive que resolver uma coisa de extrema importância!_

_Te vejo em casa._

_Com amor,_

_A_

Levei Bella até sua casa e depois de ter certeza de que ela estaria bem e me ligaria se precisasse de qualquer coisa, voltei para casa, procurando um pouco de paz nos braços da minha pequena, mas ela não estava lá.

Olhei por todos os cômodos, e nem sinal dos cabelos pretos cacheados, da risada cristalina.

Fui até o quarto e encontrei outro bilhete em cima do meu travesseiro, meu nome escrito numa letra charmosa que eu conhecia bem, mas as palavras escritas no papel, não combinavam com a letra graciosa.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram ir ao chão de joelhos e mais uma vez em muito pouco tempo, eu estava completamente perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Acho que essa fic é a coisa mais brega que poderia ter saído da minha cabeça, juro. Nem to falando pra pescar elogio, é oq eu realmente acho, mas me faz rir, então ainda acho que vale a pena postar!

Valeu todo mundo que tá acompanhando, logo vem mais por aí!

Ps.: Não sei se já falei, mas estou fazendo camisetas! Aleatório, eu sei, mas quem estiver interessado:: flickr. com/photos/b-e-jack (as últimas fotos estão ruins, mas logo arrumo isso!)


	4. Cause I built my life around you

Minhas lágrimas secaram, eu não achei que isso aconteceria tão rápido, mas acho que já havia chorado demais para agüentar muito mais tempo.

Era definitivo agora, Edward não voltaria mais e pra tentar me convencer disso, me livrei da minha música.

A canção de ninar que ele estava compondo para mim quando foi convocado.

Era o fim.

Deitei na cama e me abracei a seu travesseiro, o cheiro dele ainda estava lá, era fraco, mas eu podia sentir.

Parecia ter passado uma eternidade quando ouvi batidas na porta.

Levantei meio tonta de sono e cansaço, mas consegui não cair, só derrubei algumas coisas pelo caminho.

Descendo as escadas, já consegui avistar o carro de Jasper parado na entrada, achei estranho ele aparecer àquela hora da noite.

Oh Deus! Alice!

Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa a ela?

Corri e abri a porta de uma vez, realmente era Jasper, mas eu nunca o havia visto daquela maneira.

Ele estava completamente desgrenhado, seu cabelo loiro estava uma completa bagunça, até mesmo sua roupa, sempre tão impecável, especialmente sua farda, que ele usava agora, estava desfeita, sua camisa estava completamente amassada, puxada para fora da calça, os botões abertos até a metade e as mangas torcidas até os cotovelos.

Seu braço estava apoiado no batente, braço esse que ele usou para apoiar a testa enquanto olhava para mim, sua mão livre segurava seu casaco, que arrastava no chão.

Se ele não parecesse tão completamente infeliz, seria uma das mais lindas visões da minha vida.

"Jasper... O que hou-"

"Alice." ele me interrompeu antes que eu concluísse minha pergunta, sua voz fria, sem qualquer sentimento. Meu coração parou "Ela foi embora."

"Não! O que? Não... Não pode ser..." eu mal podia processar meus próprios pensamento "Só pode ser um grande mal entendido!" quase gritei.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, nem sinal do azul que costumava brilhar, só cinza.

Sem dizer nada, ele se afastou e buscou um pedaço de papel em seu bolso, em seguida o entregando para mim.

"_Me desculpe, mas isso não podia continuar assim!_

_Apesar de eu não saber se existe salvação, eu tenho que tentar. Tenho que ir._

_Não me culpe por isso, por favor._

_Sempre vou te amar._

_A_"

"O que ela quer dizer com isso?" perguntei, segurando o bilhete com tanta força que estava prestes a rasga-lo.

"Que não podia mais ficar comigo... Que não me suportava mais... Que pra se salvar, tinha que ir o mais longe que pudesse, o mais rápido possível." suas palavras pareciam feri-lo, seus ombros se encolhiam de leve quando mais uma brotava de seus lábios, mas seu rosto não tinha qualquer emoção, assim como sua voz.

"Eu tenho certeza que não é isso, não fale assim..." a dor dele era intoxicante, eu parecia senti-la tanto quanto ele, até mais por que lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela minha bochecha, as quais eu sequei rapidamente, enquanto ele mantinha aquela máscara.

Será que aquela era a mesma expressão que eu carreguei por todo o tempo que ele cuidou de mim?

Por isso que ficou tão feliz quando eu falei com ele, pedindo que tocasse o piano?

Nem quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, irreconhecível por baixo de feridas, hematomas e fraturas ele parecia tão partido.

Eu só queria toca-lo, abraça-lo forte, até que todos os pesadelos fossem embora e tudo ficasse bem.

Seu olhar subiu até o meu e por um instante a máscara caiu, seu olhar era de um garoto, perdido, abandonado, ele estava a um passo de se perder para sempre.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, cedi aos meus instintos e fiz a única coisa que eu sabia que não pioraria as coisas, envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, o puxando para um abraço forte, apoiando minha bochecha em seu peito.

Demorou alguns instantes, mas logo suas mãos começaram a subir, lentamente, e me abraçaram de volta.

Sua cabeça pendeu para frente apoiando a testa no topo da minha cabeça e pela primeira vez eu o vi chorar.

Não foi um choro descontrolado como eu esperei que seria, foi silencioso, eu só tinha certeza porque seus ombros se balançavam com os poucos soluços que ele deixou escapar.

Mas ele não estava sozinho, era ridículo, mas em nossa solidão e abandono, estávamos juntos.

E foi a certeza de que ao menos ele nunca me abandonaria que me fez ser forte por nós dois.

Ele cuidou de mim tempo o bastante, e antes disso eu nunca precisei de ninguém, ele devia pensar que sou fraca e eu precisava provar o contrário.

Quando me afastei para guia-lo, seus dedos tocaram meu queixo de leve, o levantando para que eu o encarasse.

Não tive coragem de dizer nada sob a força de seu olhar, seus olhos estavam mais claros agora, como se de olhar para mim, ele se sentisse melhor e eu não podia evitar pensar que sentia a mesma coisa.

Então ele suspirou e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e mesmo que não atingisse seus olhos eu não pude deixar de me compadecer por ele não querer demonstrar tristeza perto de mim.

Apesar de tudo que acontecia, ele ainda estava preocupado com o meu bem estar.

"Eu acho que devo ir..." ele murmurou, sua voz ainda muito fria.

"Não." eu disse de uma forma que esperei que soasse firme "Você vai entrar e vai passar a noite aqui."

"Não, Bella... Você precisa descansar..."

"Eu já descansei o bastante, e você não está em condição de dirigir."

Ele girou os olhos e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, apertando a base do nariz. Meu coração se apertou, era exatamente a mesma atitude que Edward teria.

"O que você quiser, Bella..." ele disse de forma derrotada, me fazendo sorrir.

Não. Eu não o perderia.

Fazia quase dois meses que Alice havia partido e que Jasper estava morando comigo.

Cumpri minha promessa a mim mesma e cuidei dele como ele havia cuidado de mim, mas eu ainda via, toda vez que nos olhávamos, o medo.

Medo de que eu também o deixaria.

Não tocávamos nesse assunto e estávamos vivendo tranqüilamente, eu nunca deixava de pensar em Edward e sei que ele também nunca deixou de pensar em Alice, mas a cada dia, parecia ficar mais fácil.

Mas isso nunca me impediu de às vezes sentar no piano e chorar.

Jasper fingia que não me ouvia, assim como eu fingia que não estava ouvindo quando ele ia para os fundos da casa e começava a socar alguma coisa em pura frustração.

Eu apenas esperava que ele se acalmasse e por vezes fazia curativos em suas mãos feridas.

Ele apenas sorria e afagava minha bochecha como agradecimento.

Deus sabia que ambos precisávamos do contato.

Nesse final de mês, algo mudou.

Jasper estava ficando mais irritado a cada dia, mas nunca me tratou mal, só não queria contar o que era.

Tive alguma dificuldade, mas descobri o que era.

O Coração Púrpura.

Ele receberia uma medalha por ter se ferido na guerra e voltado vivo, e odiava o fato.

Nunca achou que merecia qualquer das medalhas e aparentemente se sentia ainda mais culpado por ter voltado vivo e Edward não.

Como se isso fosse sua culpa, como se ele pusesse controlar quem vivia e morria.

Não perguntei nada sobre o assunto, eu sabia que ele não diria nada, então resolvi fazer uma surpresa.

No dia do evento, esperei que ele entrasse no banho e corri para o quarto, me arrumei colocando um vestido vermelho que nunca tinha usado, nada mais de guardar as roupas por ter dó de usa-las, meio justo na cintura com a saia rodada até os joelhos.

Quando vi meu reflexo até me achei bonita.

Penteei meus cabelos até que eles ficassem brilhantes, em grandes ondas e fiz uma maquiagem leve, assim que terminei ajeitei o quinto, a farda de gala, completo sobre a cama e sai de lá, dando risadinhas abafadas.

Assim que cheguei a porta, ouvi sua voz e pela primeira vez pensei que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

"Bella!" ele chamou, com sua voz severa "Poderia vir aqui um momento?"

Meu rosto começou a queimar, e eu puxei tanto ar que achei que meus pulmões explodiriam, mas não disse nada, apenas fiquei observando o contorno de seus músculos, a pele clara de seu peito, o V que se formava em seu quadril e sumia dentro da toalha...

"E por que é que isso está em cima da cama?" ele perguntou, por fim levantando o rosto para me encarar.

Eu ainda demorei pra processar a pergunta, porque quando consegui desviar o olhar de seu corpo, encontrei seus olhos e eles me encaravam tão intensamente que eu senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais.

Fiquei preocupada, será que havia algo errado com a minha aparência?

"Porque... Ahm..." não conseguia decidir se estava gaguejando por ter pegado a farda dele sem permissão ou pelo jeito que ele me olhava "Eu queria que você a vestisse!" completei rapidamente, sem ter certeza de que ele havia me entendido.

"E por que?" ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, seu olhar ainda fixo em mim, sua voz parecendo meio distante, não mais severa como antes.

"Queria te levar em... um... lugar." hesitei nas últimas palavras, começando a mexer com as pontas do meu cabelo.

"E que lugar seria esse?" ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito. Acho que tinha esquecido que só estava de toalha, e eu tinha a constante impressão que ela cairia e eu morreria de vergonha.

"Num evento..." ele arqueou as sobrancelhas na minha direção, me incentivando a continuar "Queria que fôssemos ao evento onde ganhará sua medalha."

Jasper soltou um longo suspiro.

"Sabe que eu não me importo com isso."

"Mas é importante!" dei um passo em sua direção, tentando demonstrar intensidade, meus saltos fizeram barulho contra o chão de madeira.

"Ah, Bella..." ele suspirou novamente, travando uma batalha interna que fazia meu sorriso aumentar cada vez mais. Eu soube que ele não teria escolha quando me olhou de novo "É isso que quer?"

"É!" sorri tanto que até doía.

"Então vamos..." ele baixou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo pescoço, então sorrindo pra mim por entre os cabelos.

Não pude agüentar e soltei um gritinho de animação, corri até ele e o abracei.

"Obrigada, obrigada! Não vai se arrepender! Prometo que será divertido!" exclamei, completamente feliz.

Então me lembrei que ele não estava exatamente vestido e me afastei bruscamente, mais uma vez com as bochechas em chamas.

"Que horas-"

"Agora!" interrompi, já caminhando em direção a porta, num misto de constrangimento e felicidade "Se vista, estou te esperando!" completei saindo.

Ele não demorou e saiu impecável do quarto.

Eu sabia que ele ainda não estava feliz, mas se animou um pouco ao ver a minha empolgação.

Enquanto ele dirigia, eu fui enumerando as coisas boas de irmos receber sua medalha e sabia que estava exagerando no jeito de falar, parecia uma adolescente, mas não conseguia me importar cada vez que ouvia sua risada.

Uma vez lá, tudo aconteceu bem mais rápido do que eu imaginava e logo Jasper estava em posição de sentido, esperando seu superior espetar-lhe a medalha no peito.

Sua expressão era séria, mas eu podia ver q ele estava nervoso e isso era uma graça!

Tentei parar exatamente a sua frente, segurando uma taça de vinho perto de minha boca, mas rindo dele o tempo todo.

Ele evitava me olhar, mas sempre que seus olhos o traíam, sorria de leve com os cantos dos lábios.

Uma vez que já estava em posse de seu Coração Púrpura ele me tirou para dançar, apesar de meus protestos.

Nos movemos lentamente pelo salão e quando a música acelerou, ele me girava no lugar, arrancando gargalhadas de mim, e honestamente de algumas pessoas que nos assistiam.

Cumpri minha promessa a ele, foi uma tarde ótima.

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa, mas alegre, um silêncio confortável.

Às vezes nos entreolhávamos e ríamos, sem qualquer motivo.

Quando chegamos em casa, Jasper tirou o blazer e o jogou em cima do sofá se espreguiçando, enquanto eu segui para a cozinha.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntei sem me voltar.

"O que vai tomar?"

"Vinho."

"Quero!" eu ri do jeito dele, mas uma vez sem motivo.

Ele parou na porta, escorando o ombro e a cabeça no batente, seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito, sorrindo pra mim.

"O que foi?" perguntei sorrindo de volta um pouco embaraçada pela atenção.

"Só estou... Te olhando." ele continuou sorrindo, mas apoiou o antebraço no batente, encostando a testa nas costas da mão.

Então resolvi realmente olhar para ele, como ele fazia comigo, ver se ele também ficaria constrangido como eu estava, mas aquela posição, os botões desfeitos da camisa puxada para fora da calça, o cabelo bagunçado...

Era tudo muito familiar, só que dessa vez, seu rosto estava desconcertantemente bonito, o azul de seus olhos chegava a faiscar.

Ele sempre fora bonito assim?

Como que eu nunca havia notado?

Não...

Eu notei, mas até esse momento isso nunca ficou tão evidente para mim.

Fui até ele, e lhe estendi uma taça.

"Um brinde ao Coração Púrpura!" disse sorrindo, ele fez uma careta, mas se rendeu ao sorriso logo em seguida. Lindo.

"Pare de falar disso... Sabe que eu não merecia." ele sussurrou, desviando o olhar para baixo.

"Quem tem que parar é você!" eu disse num tom falsamente irritado "O que tem aqui..." coloquei minha mão espalmada em seu peito, sobre seu coração "é muito mais importante que qualquer medalha idiota. Você merece muito mais que um reles Coração Púrpura!" sorri e senti seu coração se acelerar contra a palma da minha mão.

Olhei seu rosto, preocupada, porém ele sorriu de volta, colocando sua taça em cima do armário ao nosso lado, sua mão livre segurou a minha, que ainda repousava contra sua pele quente.

Não sabia o que esperar agora, então, continuei no mesmo lugar, sentindo seus olhos queimando nos meus, esperando sua próxima atitude.

Jasper baixou seus lábios para os meus, numa carícia tão sutil, tão delicada, mas que ainda me fez arrepiar.

Todos os seus toques eram leves, suas mãos mal encostavam em mim, ele me dava permissão para me afastar e fugir a qualquer momento, mas eu não sabia se era isso que eu queria.

O beijo se intensificou, mas seus lábios macios não exigiam dos meus, era doce, como se tentássemos dizer através daquele toque o que não tínhamos coragem de dizer em palavras.

Era o que eu estava fazendo, pelo menos.

Passei um de meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, a outra mão ainda segurando bobamente a taça de vinho que eu sequer havia tocado, afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo, tentando puxa-lo mais pra perto, mostrar que eu queria aquele contato tanto quanto ele, se não mais.

Isso me pegou de surpresa, quando isso aconteceu?

Quando que eu passei a precisar do toque de Jasper na minha pele tanto quanto precisava de ar?

Esqueci completamente de meus questionamentos pessoais, quando as mãos dele apertaram minha cintura, me colando ao seu corpo.

Nos afastamos buscando ar, nossas testas coladas, respirações misturadas, sem piscar para não perder o outro de vista.

Então ele se afastou.

"Me desculpa... Bella..." correu as mãos pelo cabelo, indo em direção a sala.

Eu não consegui responder, nem pedir por mais, nem recrimina-lo, também estava pisando em território desconhecido ali...

Ninguém havia me feito sentir daquele jeito antes de Edward, nem depois dele.

Só Jasper.

Não conseguia definir aquele sentimento e isso me deixava perturbada, todo o vinho que bebi ao longo da tarde não estava colaborando para manter a ordem de meus pensamentos, mas eu sabia o bastante pra ter certeza de que não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim, então o segui até a sala.

Ele estava de costas pra mim, suas mãos apoiadas no piano enquanto ele respirava fundo, parecia que queria se acalmar.

"Jasper..." chamei com a voz baixa, mesmo que eu quisesse falar mais alto.

Imediatamente seus ombros ficaram tensos e eu comecei a pensar que ele realmente tivesse pensado que o beijo fora um erro.

Ele se virou lentamente para me encarar, os braços apoiados no piano, sua testa levemente franzida, eu abri a boca para falar, mas não tinha certeza do que deveria dizer.

Enquanto esperava uma atitude minha, ele mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante, e eu acabei sorrindo, era um péssimo hábito meu que ele acabou pegando.

"Vou pro meu quarto..." eu disse ainda sorrindo.

Jasper pareceu ainda mais confuso pelo meu sorriso, mas só concordou com a cabeça.

Virei, respirando fundo e subi as escadas.

Uma vez no segundo andar, considerei que uma espiada não faria mal algum, porém quando me virei, lá estava ele, no primeiro degrau, mais uma vez me olhando, parecendo querer falar alguma coisa.

Mas ele não disse nada.

Eu muito menos.

Ele apenas subiu as escadas um degrau por vez, devagar, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meus, e assim que eu estava ao alcance de seus braços, ele me puxou pela cintura e todas as palavras pendentes morreram no encontro de nossos lábios.

Nos misturamos, perdidos em braços, pernas e lábios, minhas costas prensadas contra a parede, suas mãos percorrendo meu pescoço, meus cabelos, sua boca sedenta pela minha.

Tropeçamos para dentro do quarto, sem nunca interromper o beijo, minhas mãos ávidas terminavam de abrir os botões de sua camisa, enquanto as dele ainda afagavam meu cabelo e me puxavam para perto de seu corpo.

Caí deitada na cama e finalmente nossas bocas se separaram, Jasper estava por cima de mim, seus braços sustentando seu peso, seu olhar mergulhado no meu.

Ele começou a beijar a linha do meu maxilar, beijos lentos que deixavam minha pele, agora extremamente sensível, arrepiada.

Seguiu para meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos abriam os botões do meu vestido, e mesmo envolta em todas aquelas sensações, ainda senti meu rosto se aquecendo com a antecipação de ser vista sem a proteção das roupas.

Logo meu vestido já estava caído em algum lugar no chão do quarto, e eu me sentia completamente envergonhada, cobri meu corpo com os braços, mas não queria parar, não poderia.

Jasper só tentou afastar meus braços quando seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus mais uma vez, a sensação era incrível demais para ser ignorada e todo o constrangimento se foi rápido como veio, e eu enlacei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, achando que a proximidade ainda não era o bastante.

O resto das roupas, empecilho que apenas deixava minha pele ainda mais fervente, foi afastado rapidamente e foi fascinante poder ver cada músculo do corpo forte acima do meu se tensionar e relaxar a cada carícia que eu proporcionava.

Seu desejo era óbvio em suas íris escuras e em seu corpo, e eu senti que precisava demonstrar que o queria da mesma forma, flexionei minha perna até que pudesse envolve-lo com ela, o trazendo mais pra perto com um súbito puxão.

Jasper enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, puxando o ar por entre os dentes, o som foi o bastante para fazer um calafrio percorrer minha espinha e meus olhos se fecharem

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim, fazendo um gemido escapar de minha garganta.

Nos movimentamos juntos como uma dança, ele me guiava como fizera no salão de baile mais cedo, só que dessa vez, era meu mundo que girava enquanto eu permanecia em seus braços.

Os suspiros e murmúrios que fugiam de seus lábios entreabertos eram a sinfonia que completava o meu êxtase.

Não notei quando nossos gemidos se misturaram no silêncio do quarto, eu estava completamente perdida, rendida a ponto de também não saber quando foi que ele atingiu seu ápice, ainda sentia os efeitos do meu ao notar seu corpo desabando e beijos doces sendo depositados em meu rosto.

Jasper deixou-se cair ao meu lado, com a respiração ofegante, sua pele brilhava com o suor, e quando percebeu que eu o observava, ele sorriu, e afagou meus cabelos.

Dormimos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Já começo pedindo desculpas, as de costume, por todo o tempo que demorei pra atualizar e uma adicional, pq eu só posto essa história aqui ainda por influências externas, já que foi escrita num período escuro da minha vida quando eu achava que pontos de exclamação eram o mesmo que boa escrita.

Ah é! E me desculpem pelo momento Sabrina aí no final, e agora vocês sabem porque eu nunca escrevo nada relacionado a sexo. Mesmo.

Obrigada a todas que ainda estão aí, aguentando toda a espera e narrativa bizarra! Coisas melhores virão. Espero.


	5. Well maybe they love each other

A vida mais uma vez era perfeita.

Só que dessa vez eu não me deixei enganar, já que mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo desmoronaria como um castelo de cartas, já que a infelicidade seria inevitável, decidi aproveitar a perfeição ao máximo enquanto a tinha ao meu alcance.

Fiz tudo o que pude para deixar Bella feliz, ver um sorriso em seu rosto era como um calmante para minha alma perturbada pela sombra que pairava sobre nossas cabeças.

Sei que era exagero, um sentimento fatalista demais, mas pra que me enganar além do necessário?

Na verdade cada dia de felicidade era uma maneira de me enganar, de fingir que tudo seria perfeito pra sempre, por que em um momento ou outro eu me esquecia da farsa e realmente acreditava num futuro melhor.

Virei um cético e tentava disfarçar o sentimento para desfrutar da vida.

Depois daquela noite, ficamos um pouco constrangidos na presença um do outro, e devo admitir que adorava ver as bochechas coradas de Bella sempre que eu era pego olhando para ela.

Fomos impulsivos demais, movidos pela bebida e sentimentos confusos...

Ela me disse que não sabe o que sente por mim, eu disse que a amava, fui completamente sincero, apesar de não saber me explicar plenamente.

Eu a amava, sempre amei.

Assim como amei Alice.

Na verdade ainda amava, porque se não fosse assim, não teria motivos pro meu peito doer tanto cada vez que pensava nela.

Dizer que eu estava completamente confuso seria uma maneira de colocar, uma maneira exageradamente simples e descomplicada, mas ainda não deixava de ser verdade.

Mas a confusão foi caindo em esquecimento, apesar de meus enormes esforços para não me deixar levar, e a dúvida foi dando lugar ao divertimento, sorrisos e beijos roubados.

E como sempre, quando estamos felizes, os meses passavam rápido demais, me fazendo desejar que os dias tivessem mais horas, assim eu teria mais tempo antes do inevitável fim...

Acabei tendo que me conformar com o que me era dado.

"Jasper?" Bella chamou, em seguida tomando um gole de sua caneca "Por que não vai buscar o resto de suas coisas no seu apartamento? Já faz muito tempo..."

Desde o dia em que Alice partiu, eu sempre dizia que voltaria para minha própria casa e deixaria Bella em paz, mas nunca consegui partir.

Não queria pisar lá, mas ela tinha razão... Já fazia tempo demais.

Concordei com a cabeça e ela riu da minha expressão contrariada, me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios, com gosto de café.

Dirigi até o prédio, sentindo as palmas das mãos suando em volta do volante, a sombra que eu sentia constantemente sobre minha cabeça era ainda mais densa e escura por lá.

Não prestei atenção no resto do caminho e quando dei por mim, meus pés haviam me levado até minha porta. Respirei fundo, e girei a chave na fechadura.

Abri a porta ouvindo o barulho irritante das dobradiças enferrujadas, meus olhos percorreram a sala que estava como eu havia deixado, a diferença agora era que tudo estava coberto por uma grossa camada de pó.

Marchei até o quarto, só querendo pegar meus poucos objetos pessoais e sumir dali, mas quando me aproximei da porta, notei que a luz estava acesa.

Diminui o passo, e empurrei a porta devagar, torcendo para essa não fazer nenhum ruído.

Não acreditei no que meus olhos estavam vendo, eu deveria estar alucinando, o apartamento tinha memórias demais, só podia ser isso.

Alice estava parada ali, de costas pra mim, malas em volta de seus pés.

Não sei se fiz alguma coisa para denunciar minha presença, mas ela se voltou.

"Onde é que você esteve?" ela perguntou, parecendo transtornada.

Fiquei parado olhando para ela, deixei os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, por que ela estava ali?

Por que é que os seus olhos estavam enevoados por lágrimas?

Por que era ela quem parecia com raiva?

"O que?" foi só o que consegui dizer, ainda completamente chocado.

"Onde é que você esteve?" ela repetiu "É óbvio que não esteve morando aqui..." abriu os braços indicando o quarto abandonado.

Foi então que meu sangue ferveu.

Depois de tantos meses de total e completo abandono ela volta exigindo explicações?

"Você deixou de ser da sua conta no momento em que atravessou aquela porta." repliquei apontando na direção da saída, sentindo o ódio transbordar nas minhas palavras.

"Do que está falando?" ela perguntou confusa, balançando a cabeça de leve "Eu expliquei! Disse por que estava partindo!"

"Ah é... 'Me desculpe, mas não posso ficar assim'?" recitei, eu havia decorado as palavras. Na verdade elas haviam queimado nos meus olhos "'Não sei se existe salvação, mas tenho que tentar'? Bela explicação, Alice! Muito obrigado." despejei, carregado de cinismo, movido pela mágoa.

"Sabe muito bem que não foi só isso..." ela murmurou, olhando para o chão, passando a mão pelo rosto, seus olhos estavam rodeados por olheiras, nunca a havia visto assim.

"Eu sei? Tem certeza?" continuei meu ataque antes que pudesse absorver a imagem de sua figura cansada, não poderia me dar ao luxo de me preocupar "Só sobrevivi as primeiras semanas por tentar entender o que aconteceu! O que eu fiz de tão errado pra você fugir, sem nem se importar com o que eu poderia sentir! Eu confiava em você!"

"Confiava? Mas o que..." então ela foi atingida pela compreensão, e eu senti ainda mais raiva por ela ter descoberto algo que eu não sabia "Você não sabe de nada, não é mesmo? Viu o bilhete e foi embora... Por isso..." ela se virou e pegou um punhado de envelopes que repousava sobre a cama "Minhas cartas... Achei que você as tinha ignorado, nem mesmo sabia que eu as enviei, não é?"

"Cartas?" perguntei antes que pudesse me controlar.

"Por que não leu o telegrama que estava com o bilhete? Era a explicação!"

"Que telegrama?"

Isso estava me deixando ainda mais transtornado.

Eu que fui ferido, abandonado e agora estava me sentindo culpado e ainda nem sabia por quê!

Maldito feitiço que essa mulher jogou em mim.

Alice virou-se mais uma vez na direção da cama e começou a puxar os lençóis, jogando tudo para o chão, até deixar o colchão livre.

"Onde está?" ela murmurou pra si mesma "Tem que estar aqui, eu sei que está!"

Então ela moveu a própria cama e por um instante eu esqueci o que estava sentindo e me deixei admirar a força da pequena.

"Ah não..." ela gemeu baixinho, abaixando e pegando um pequeno papel que estava caído próximo a parede, era óbvio que já estava ali há algum tempo "Caiu... Eu não acredito..." ela se virou, as lágrimas começando a escapar "Você passou todo esse tempo acreditando que eu te deixei?"

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta, ela saltou por cima de sua bagagem e me abraçou.

Eu não me movi.

"Por favor..." disse num suspiro sussurrado "Diga alguma coisa."

"Eu não entendo... Não sei o que está acontecendo, como ainda não sei o que aconteceu... Pra onde você foi?" eu já sentia meus olhos queimando, estava completamente tonto, minha cabeça me forçava a reviver todo o sofrimento para não me render aos braços delicados que me envolviam.

Deus do Céu, eu senti sua falta.

Alice se afastou, secando o rosto antes de me encarar, ela odiaria que qualquer um a visse num momento em que estivesse menos que perfeita, então me entregou o papel que havia recuperado de debaixo da cama.

"O que é isso?" perguntei olhando para ela.

"Quando eu comecei a organizar o velório, lembra-se?" eu não respondi, fazendo com que ela franzisse a testa por um instante antes de continuar "Não sei se sabe, provavelmente não... Eu nunca te contei..."

"Uma coisa não dita a mais, uma coisa não dita a menos... Não faz muita diferença agora, não é?" comentei, deixando mais que óbvio meu completo desagrado com a situação, mas o olhar magoado que recebi em resposta me fez virar o rosto.

Não sei se ela sabia o quanto eu magoava a mim mesmo falando tais coisas.

"Meu pai" ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada, mas desviou o olhar para o chão "era major do exército, muito respeitado, tanto que virou prefeito da nossa cidade no Mississipi..." percebi que nunca realmente havíamos discutido nossos passados enquanto estivemos juntos.

Nos conhecíamos a ponto de saber completar as frases um do outro, mas eu não sabia nada sobre seus pais.

Ela me conhecia o suficiente pra notar a surpresa em meus olhos ante sua revelação tão banal, e me guiou até a cama, nos fazendo sentar lado a lado.

"Continua..." murmurei.

"Eu sempre fui muito envolvida nos eventos da cidade e em tudo que pudesse quando o assunto era o exército, que sempre foi a verdadeira paixão de papai. Por isso quando tive que organizar o velório, tinha contatos... Eu já era conhecida pelos grandes figurões, como a filha perfeita do Major Brandon, e isso me rendeu alguns privilégios, um deles foi o de descobrir que um regimento de soldados foi resgatado após uma emboscada e estavam recebendo cuidados médicos."

"E o que isso tem demais?" perguntei irritado e ela pousou a mão sobre a minha.

"Um dos homens resgatados poderia ser Edward."

Uma pedra de gelo desceu para meu estômago ao som daquelas palavras.

"O que?" olhei para ela como se estivesse falando com uma louca "Ele está morto!"

"Foi o que pensaram... Mas depois já não tinham mais tanta certeza. Nunca conseguiram distinguir os corpos naquela explosão, encontraram os pertences dele e você sabe, assim como eu, que em tempos de guerra isso é mais do que o bastante."

"Tudo bem..." eu comecei, apesar de achar que nada estava bem.

"Eu não podia deixar Bella saber disso, só alimentaria suas esperanças. Eles poderiam estar enganados, e dessa vez, isso a mataria... Então tomei os problemas em minhas próprias mãos."

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu mesma fui descobrir se era mesmo Edward, depois de Bella eu era a pessoa mais próxima a ele, quase uma irmã. Não importaria seu estado, eu saberia."

"Não... mas como? Você não... Não importa de quem você é filha, não poderia se envolver, as coisas não funcionam assim."

"Dinheiro." ela disse simplesmente "Move montanhas. E me comprou passagens de ida e volta ao encontro dos soldados feridos."

Eu não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo, era absurdo demais, fantasioso demais...

E ainda assim eu sabia que ela não estava mentindo, o que me deixava ainda mais perturbado com toda a situação.

"E então?" era melhor mantê-la falando, eu não sabia o que pensar.

"Foi horrível..." sua voz estava presa na garganta "Oh, Jasper... Eu nunca imaginei... Não conseguiria! Achava que compreendia seus pesadelos, que entendia por que você acordava tão desesperado, desnorteado, mas não... E sei que o que vi é uma fração minúscula do terror que você passou..."

Agora além de não saber o que pensar, não sabia o que dizer...

Era informação demais, em muito pouco tempo.

Eu não me sentia um pobre coitado que foi aterrorizado na guerra, eu estava relativamente preparado pro que eu veria e viveria, isso não deixou nada mais fácil, mas ainda assim, para ela a sensação deve ter sido indescritível... Aterrorizante.

Não sei o que conseguiu me tirar de minha letargia, mas logo eu estava com meus braços em volta de seus ombros miúdos.

"Não precisa contar mais agora..." sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Mas eu quero!" sua voz já soava mais firme e ela se afastou de meu abraço "Eu o encontrei, Jazz... Ele estava lá. Inconsciente, com uma febre incansável graças a uma infecção, mas vivo. E poderia ficar bem. Mas eu ainda não podia avisar Bella, ele ainda corria risco de morte." ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em círculos na minha frente "Fiz o que pude para conseguir transporte para todos, para hospitais de verdade onde teriam os melhores cuidados possíveis, mas tudo leva tempo... A recuperação leva tempo..."

"Ele está vivo?" ela parou no meio de um passo.

"Está... Deve estar com Bella enquanto falamos..." ela abriu um cálido sorriso.

Senti o mundo girar.

E Alice percebeu minha reação, ou falta dela.

"Onde esteve?" minha cabeça levantou num estalo na direção dela.

"O que?"

"Todo esse tempo que estive longe... Não estava aqui. Onde esteve?"

"Com Bella."

Sua boca se abriu para perguntar mais alguma coisa, então sua testa se franziu.

"Oh..." foi o que disse, mas sua expressão revelava muito além de suas palavras.

Realmente ela me conhecia bem demais.

Ao silêncio estava cortante.

Resolvi ser o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

"Alice..."

"Você a ama?" ela me interrompeu.

Refleti por um instante.

Eu a amava, sofremos juntos, cuidamos um do outro... Mas ao olhar Alice, em pé na minha frente, os olhos úmidos por lágrimas não derramadas, meu coração se apertava.

Não era o mesmo sentimento, definitivamente.

Eu só não conseguiria explicar a diferença.

"Amo." respondi simplesmente, e era a verdade.

Ela se virou completamente, para ficar de frente para mim, seus olhos me encaravam tão atentamente que abriam buracos nos meus.

Suas mãos subiram, uma para meu ombro, outra envolvendo meu rosto, meus olhos se fecharam com o toque.

"Houve outra mulher?"

Nunca houve outra mulher. Sempre foram as duas, Alice e Bella.

"Não."

"Ainda me ama?" fechei os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas prestes a transbordar.

"Mais do que qualquer outra coisa." respondi sem abrir os olhos, não tinha coragem de encara-la, não queria que ela me visse sendo fraco, chorando.

E foi então que veio.

A mão que repousava em meu rosto se afastou e voltou logo em seguida num tapa tão forte que me fez ver estrelas.

"Isso foi por ter duvidado de mim! Por ter realmente acreditado que eu deixei de te amar, mesmo que tenha sido por apenas um segundo!"

Eu não consegui dizer nada.

Fiquei parado ainda olhando para ela, completamente surpreso, segurando meu rosto onde ela havia batido, sabendo que apesar da dor, saiu barato pra mim.

Com um suspiro, Alice se aproximou e afastou minha mão do meu rosto.

"E agora?" ela murmurou e eu senti seu hálito quente contra minha bochecha, segundos antes de ela encostar a testa na minha "O que faremos?"

"Me perdoa..." supliquei silenciosamente, seus dedos, agora gentis, secaram uma lágrima traiçoeira que escapou e fazia seu caminho pelo canto do meu olho.

**xoo0oox**

Voltava pela rua com a sacola de compras. Já que havia feito Jasper voltar para seu apartamento a contragosto, decidi que faria algo diferente no almoço, ver se isso o animaria um pouco.

Ainda não podia acreditar que havíamos dormido juntos! O dia seguinte foi extremamente embaraçoso, eu não podia olhar em seu rosto e minha cabeça estava me matando, graças a todo o vinho que bebi.

Sinceramente eu não percebi que havia bebido tanto.

Depois, não tocamos muito nesse assunto, mas vivíamos como um casal de namorados que ainda estava se conhecendo, constrangidos, cheios de sentimentos velados, mas era realmente impossível dormirmos sozinhos sem sermos atormentados por pesadelos, cada um por seus próprios motivos.

Quando estava a três casas de distância da minha própria, tive vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo.

O motivo de meu pavor me avistou e acenou, animada.

Jessica Stanley.

Essa mulher obtusa tinha o dom de me perturbar além do que eu imaginava ser possível, nos conhecemos logo que Edward partiu para a guerra e desde então ela queria que eu participasse dos encontros das esposas dos soldados.

Eu não queria, nunca quis!

Fui algumas vezes só por não ter conseguido me esquivar dos convites, mas agora estava ficando ridículo.

"Olá, Isabella!" ela cumprimentou, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Bom dia, Jessica..." respondi sem parar de andar, tentando me livrar dela.

"Então... Realmente não vai aceitar o convite pra participar de nossas pequenas reuniões?" ela me acompanhava, mesmo que eu estivesse andando tão rápido que quase corria.

"Não, obrigada! Tenho apoio em minha própria casa!" não queria dar mais detalhes que isso.

"Oh, sim, eu sei!" ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso que me fez congelar no lugar.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Isabella... Realmente achou que poderia esconder seu segredinho por muito mais tempo?"

"Não sei do que está falando!"

"Eu vi o homem maravilhoso que entrou na sua casa agora a pouco, não precisa disfarçar!"

Meu coração se aqueceu um pouco pensando que Jasper já havia retornado, mesmo que eu não pudesse surpreendê-lo com o almoço, como queria.

"É... Nada passa desapercebido por você!" disse com um pouco mais de raiva do que deveria, mas ela não notou. Ela nunca notava "Tenho que ir agora, ele deve estar me esperando! – finalmente consegui alcançar a porta."

"Não vai me falar o nome dele?" ela choramingou, sem voltar a me seguir.

"Adeus, Jessica..." disse com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

Abri a porta com um pouco de dificuldade, tentando equilibrar as compras num só braço.

"Estou em..." eu tive de me interromper "casa..." terminei num sussurro.

Minha sala estava irreconhecível. Todos os móveis cobertos pelas mais diferentes flores, margaridas, orquídeas, lírios, hortênsias e muitas outras que eu não consegui denominar.

O perfume era inebriante.

Uma música suava se espalhava pelo ambiente e se misturava ao cheiro delicioso das flores. Era lindo. E completamente confuso!

Jasper nunca havia feito nada que se comparasse a isso, e nem tinha qualquer motivo!

Será que pretendia... O que ele poderia pretender?

Caminhei até a mesinha de café onde uma única rosa vermelha repousava, uma fita azul amarrada em volta num laço bem feito, olhando mais atentamente, no meio do laço estava um anel com pedras brilhantes.

Dei alguns passos para trás, ainda mais perdida, quando minhas costas bateram em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

Mãos cobriram meus olhos e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente.

O que Jasper pensava que estava fazendo?!

Uma respiração quente junto ao meu rosto fez um calafrio balançar meus ombros de leve.

"Sentiu minha falta?" aquela voz não era de Jasper.

Me desvencilhei das mãos que me deixavam cega e me virei para encarar o impossível.

"Edward?" minha voz saiu num sussurro.

O cabelo acobreado naturalmente bagunçado, o sorriso torto, levemente puxado para a esquerda, os olhos verdes me encarando divertidos...

Foi tudo demais para mim.

Ouvi um barulho distante e percebi que havia derrubado todas as compras com estardalhaço, meus joelhos cederam, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar ao chão, braços fortes me ampararam.

Familiar demais. Completamente impossível.

"Bella, você está bem?" antes que eu desse por mim, estava em seus braços, em seu colo, enquanto ele se sentava no sofá.

As lágrimas enevoaram minha vista.

"Por que?" solucei "Por que eu tenho que passar por isso, meu Deus?"

"Do que está falando, amor?" ele sussurrou carinhoso, o tom aveludado de sua voz praticamente me acariciando, enquanto seus dedos secavam minhas lágrimas.

"Por favor, não diga nada!" eu não tinha coragem de encara-lo "Se você continuar falando, quando tudo isso acabar será ainda mais difícil... Então, não diga nada..."

"Bella, você é absurda!" ele riu baixinho, levantando meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos "Sou eu..."

"Não... Pare... Por favor..." fechei os olhos, sentindo ainda mais lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas.

"Olhe pra mim, Bella" seu tom exigente teve o mesmo efeito que sempre tinha, obediência imediata "Eu te amo..."

E com isso ele tomou meus lábios.

E era tudo que eu me lembrava, melhor até se isso fosse possível.

Não sei de onde tirei forças, mas consegui afasta-lo.

"Estou perdendo a cabeça..."

"Por que não quer acreditar que estou aqui?" suas mãos afagavam meu cabelo, enquanto seus olhos tristes me deixaram ainda mais destruída.

"Porque você morreu..." murmurei, doía demais falar em voz alta "E agora está aqui, mas logo não estará mais! Por isso se você continuar falando, eu não vou aguentar quando você partir..."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum" ele sussurrou, deslizando o nariz pela minha bochecha úmida.

"Para!" gemi, me afastando mais uma vez, tentando me levantar.

"O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim?"

Ele não esperou qualquer resposta, eu não tinha uma, e tomou meus lábios mais uma vez, demonstrando por gestos as verdades que eu não aceitaria em palavras.

Todo lugar que sua pele tocava a minha soltava faíscas, me fazia queimar, e definitivamente era impossível eu estar apenas imaginando aquelas sensações. Não era?

"Edward..." ofeguei, quando ele beijou a linha do meu maxilar.

Ele se afastou e me encarou, esperando uma reação, mas minha primeira atitude com certeza não era o que ele estava planejando.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, minha mão cruzou o ar e acertou seu rosto com muita força.

Comecei a sacudir minha mão que latejava.

"Ai..." gemi enquanto segurava meu próprio pulso.

"Por que fez isso?!" ele perguntou abismado, massageando seu maxilar.

"É mesmo você..." as palavras saíram num sopro.

"Claro que sou eu, precisava me bater pra ter certeza?"

"Eu não sei..." choraminguei.

As lágrimas ainda não haviam cessado.

Edward me deu seu melhor sorriso enviesado e me abraçou.

"Pra que pensava que estava batendo numa ilusão você realmente usou bastante força..." murmurou, rindo baixinho.

"Cala a boca... Está estragando o momento..."

"Você estragou o momento quando me bateu."

"Te odeio por ter morrido e me abandonado..."

"Eu te amo."

Eu queria ouvir essas exatas palavras daquela boca há tanto tempo...

Já havia me conformado com o fato de que elas só seriam repetidas em meus sonhos e memórias, e a noção de que eu não estava somente imaginando os lábios que murmuravam minhas palavras favoritas contra a minha pele, fazia meu coração querer explodir.

Ficamos abraçados por segundos, minutos, horas... Não sei dizer ao certo.

Eu tinha medo de que se me afastasse, mesmo que fosse por um só instante, ele desapareceria.

Acho que acabei dormindo, quando dei por mim, estava sendo colocada sobre o colchão frio da minha cama.

Tentei abrir os olhos rapidamente, mas eles não me obedeciam.

"Dorme, Bella..." a voz aveludada de Edward murmurou.

"Fica aqui comigo..." tropecei pelas palavras, quase dominada pelo sono.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu me enrosquei em seu corpo. Suas medalhas me machucavam, mas não o bastante para eu me afastar, o cheiro dele me dominou.

Ainda parecia impossível alguém cheirar tão bem sem usar qualquer tipo de perfume.

Jasper cheirava bem também, mas era completamente diferente.

Jasper.

O que eu diria para ele? Como ele reagiria? Oh, Deus...

Estive tão envolvida em minha própria bolha de felicidade que esqueci da pessoa mais importante para mim depois que Edward foi embora...

Eu sou uma péssima pessoa...

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Acho que nunca atualizei tão rápido! UHUU! Não se acostumem...

A fic já tá acabando (Aleluia!) e eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. Não... Espera. Juro solenemente que nunca mais escreverei nada tão piegas! Até pq, acho que não consigo mais...

Bom, obrigada a todas que acompanham!

AH! Só mais uma coisa, meninas, não esqueçam de colocar o nome de vocês nas reviews, se não, não poderei nem fazer menções honrosas caso seja necessário, ok?


	6. I first laid eyes on him, all alone

Acordei no dia seguinte e minha primeira visão foi o rosto adormecido de Edward.

Ele pensou que eu o soltaria em algum momento da noite para que ele pudesse levantar e tirar a farda, mas eu nem dormindo eu o deixei se afastar.

Meu braço estava todo marcado pelas pontas das medalhas, a roupa dele completamente amassada e desfeita e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Seu cabelo estava virado para todos os lados, ainda pior do que normalmente era, algumas mechas caiam sobre sua testa e escondiam em parte seus olhos fechados, sua bochecha estava pressionada contra o travesseiro e deixava seus lábios entreabertos de um jeito especial. Pareciam implorar para que eu os beijasse.

Mas eu não o fiz, por medo de que ele acordasse e o feitiço se quebrasse. Ele sempre parecia tão calmo dormindo...

Levantei sorrateiramente e desci a passos rápidos para a cozinha, prepararia seu café da manhã e em seguida tentaria localizar Jasper.

Eu devia muito a ele, precisava contar o que aconteceu, precisávamos descobrir o que ele faria agora, por que eu praticamente o expulsei de sua casa, de nossa casa, agora que Edward voltara.

Assim que tirei o telefone do gancho enquanto ponderava que era realmente estranho que ele não tivesse voltado para casa, Edward me chamou.

Subi as escadas querendo correr, mas me segurando em um passo moderado por estar carregando uma bandeja com café da manhã.

Empurrei a porta com o quadril e entrei sorrindo, mas ele não estava sorrindo de volta.

Na verdade, Edward estava parado, ao lado da cama, sem camisa, me olhando completamente transtornado enquanto indicava uma pilha de roupas em cima da cama.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou sua voz completamente tensa.

"O que?" me aproximei, tentando ver qual era o problema.

"Essas roupas! São de homem, Isabella!" me encolhi ao som do meu nome "E definitivamente não são minhas!"

Respirei fundo, era só dizer a verdade. Ele entenderia, afinal era o Edward.

"Essas roupas são de Jasper! Ele-"

"Jasper?!" ele cuspiu o nome, com asco "Quem é Jasper?"

"Quando você partiu, eu virei voluntária no hospital, Jasper era um tenente que voltou gravemente ferido! Eu cuidei dele e-"

"E daí? Como de um paciente ele saltou para nosso quarto?" eu nunca o havia visto daquela forma.

"Deixa eu explicar! Não é o que você está pensando!"

"Vocês dormiram juntos?" eu arregalei os olhos e congelei ante a pergunta "Você transou com ele, Isabella?!"

"Edward, eu-"

"Não posso acreditar..." ele fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça.

"Achei que estivesse morto! Ele me ajudou quando-"

"E por isso pulou nos braços do primeiro homem que lhe lançou um olhar caridoso?" ele gritou, abrindo os braços.

As lágrimas escorriam por todo meu rosto, eu não podia seca-las por ainda estar segurando a bandeja.

Eu não tinha qualquer ação, não sabia o que fazer. Edward desviou o olhar, apertando a base do nariz.

"Eu quase morri quando recebi aquela carta dizendo que você estava morto..." comecei falando devagar, minha voz morta, meu peito doendo de tristeza, decepção, ódio "Não tinha ninguém, ninguém, ao meu lado, somente Alice e Jasper seu namorado."

"Então você não só me traiu, também roubou o namorado da sua prima!" ele concluiu sem se voltar para mim.

"Ela foi embora." continuei, minha voz tremendo "Sem deixar qualquer explicação, e ele se partiu... E eu era a única que estava aqui pra recolher os pedaços!" berrei a última frase, deixando minhas emoções tomarem o melhor de mim.

"Isso não justifica-"

"Não justifica o que, Edward?" eu mal enxergava, as lágrimas embaçavam minha vista, mas o ódio praticamente me cegava "Minha solidão? Meu coração partido? Os cacos que eu tive que juntar de novo e de novo só para tentar passar por um miserável dia?!" joguei a bandeja no chão, com toda a força que pude juntar "Você estava morto!"

"Não estava!" ele gritou de volta.

"Eu não sabia!"

"E não pode nem esperar meu suposto corpo esfriar antes de arrumar um amante?!"

Dei uns passos para trás, negando com a cabeça, segurando as duas mãos espalmadas no ar.

"Não seja injusto..." minha voz saiu apenas num fio.

Os olhos dele estavam perdidos, pareciam tentar olhar através de mim.

"Você me traiu." ele murmurou, mas pareceu um berro no quarto silencioso.

"Nunca te trai."

"Dormiu com outro homem."

"Achei que nunca mais voltaria..."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi aterrorizante, o prelúdio de uma catástrofe.

"Eu vou embora." meu mundo parou. As palavras dele pareciam facas.

"O que?"

"Não posso ficar nesse quarto, nessa casa... Não posso deitar nessa cama!"

Não importava quanto ar eu puxava para meus pulmões, eles ainda pareciam vazios, era impossível falar.

Ele me lançou um olhar magoado, que fez minha respiração se acelerar ainda mais.

Não! Ele tem que entender! Isso não está acontecendo! Não pode estar... Ele acabou de voltar pra mim... Não pode partir...

Edward colocou uma camisa qualquer, sem se dar o trabalho de colocar os botões nas casas certas e só parou quando estava do meu lado.

"Adeus..." sussurrou.

Ele tinha que entender, eu não o trai, ele tinha que entender...

A porta da rua bateu e mais uma vez não havia qualquer som.

Ele não entendeu.

**xoo0oox**

Procuramos sempre a felicidade.

O jeito mais fácil de termos uma vida aceitável, pessoas que nos amem e que amamos de volta.

Eu só não consigo entender por que uma coisa tão simples como ser feliz, é na verdade tão complicada.

Passei a noite em claro com Alice, discutimos, gritamos, choramos, nos abraçamos, e fizemos tudo outra vez. Ainda levei mais três tapas. Tenho certeza que o último machucou sua mão, foi tão forte que meu rosto dói quando eu pisco.

Quando os raios de sol começaram a clarear o quarto, finalmente caímos em silêncio.

Conseguimos concluir que nos amávamos, mas ainda não tínhamos certeza se isso seria o bastante para superar tudo que aconteceu.

Eu entendi perfeitamente o porquê de ela ter ido embora, era bonito, altruísta, nobre.

Mas eu não era nada dessas coisas, e me sentia egoísta o bastante para argumentar que ela deveria ter falado comigo antes de ter iniciado sua aventura. Seria muito mais simples.

Ela entendeu, ou pelo menos tentou, a minha relação com Bella.

Não conseguia aceitar, o que ironicamente era plenamente aceitável, mas estava disposta a tentar se isso pudesse nos unir novamente.

Não seria tudo muito mais fácil se simplesmente pudéssemos perdoar e esquecer? Mas nada é feito do jeito mais fácil.

Precisávamos de tempo, refletir sobre tudo o que falamos, tudo que estávamos sentindo, tudo que passamos, tudo que o outro passou...

Nos separamos sem palavras, apenas um olhar que pareceu conter a promessa de um reencontro.

Alice continuou sentada na cama enquanto eu saia do apartamento, o turbilhão de emoções nos deixou completamente esgotados.

Somente quando coloquei os pés na rua que percebi que não avisei Bella e que passei a noite toda fora. Então lembrei de Edward. Ela não deve nem ter notado que eu não estava lá...

Acabei sorrindo com o pensamento, afinal era impossível Bella passar uma noite inteira sem se preocupar com outra pessoa além dela.

Eu precisava tirar minhas coisas de lá... Eles teriam uma vida juntos e era mais que claro que não havia mais espaço para mim.

Respirei fundo, uma vez que já estava acomodado e meu carro em movimento.

Liguei o rádio enquanto uma música terminava, o locutor anunciou que já eram 10:45, não haveria bem algum em adiar o inevitável, então guiei até a casa dela.

A nossa casa.

A casa deles.

Cheguei lá sem perceber, mergulhado num torpor, exausto de ter que pensar, mas já conhecia o caminho de cor, foi como se o carro estivesse no piloto automático, só que na verdade era eu quem estava.

Meus olhos tomaram foco quando vi Bella passando pela porta em direção ao quintal, seu rosto completamente sério, tenso até, carregando um punhado de roupas, as quais ela jogou na grama, e que acompanharam outras peças que já estavam lá.

Desci do carro completamente intrigado, com uma ponta de medo de que aquelas roupas fossem as minhas.

Quando ela saiu novamente, a pilha era tão grande que eu não podia enxergar seu rosto.

"Bella?" chamei enquanto ela despejou tudo no chão "O que está fazendo?"

Ela ainda ficou olhando para baixo alguns instantes e então virou o rosto para mim. Sua testa estava franzida, realmente tensa, seus olhos avermelhados de choro, mas apesar disso, não havia qualquer emoção ali. Era um olhar vazio, duro.

"Faxina." foi a resposta simples, quase seca, enquanto ela voltava para dentro da casa.

Olhei as roupas no chão e tive certeza de que não eram minhas, só poderiam ser de Edward. O que fazia ainda menos sentido.

Corri atrás dela e a encontrei no quarto, arrancando ainda mais coisas do guarda-roupa e atirando-as em cima da cama.

Havia uma bandeja virada no chão, tudo que deveria estar nela estava espalhado pelo piso de madeira coberto por cacos de vidro e louça.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei, confuso, quando ela surgiu detrás das portas do guarda-roupa.

Mais uma vez ela me encarou com o olhar em branco, mas a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas nunca desaparecia.

"Acabou." seu tom estava morto, e suas falta de palavras estava me deixando aflito.

"O que acabou? Bella... Olhe tudo isso, eu preciso saber o que-"

Só então eu percebi. As pernas dela estavam sangrando, cobertas por cacos e sujas por tudo que estava espalhado. Ela caiu, se machucou...

Onde estava seu Edward quando tudo isso aconteceu?!

"Bella..." ajoelhei na sua frente, analisando a extensão dos ferimentos.

"Eu disse pra ele parar." ela começou com aquela voz tão vazia quanto seu olhar.

"Parar com o que?" subi os olhos na direção de seu rosto.

Eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para definir o estado dela naquele instante.

Era óbvio que algo terrível aconteceu, mas ela não parecia triste, se havia alguma emoção ali era algo próximo da raiva.

"Quando ele começou a falar comigo, doía demais... Porque eu sabia que ele ia embora! Eu disse pra ele parar." ela soltou um longo suspiro, travando o maxilar "Mas me fazer sofrer não é o bastante. Nunca foi."

"Do que está falando?"

Não era igual a vez em que ela recebeu a carta falando da morte de Edward, ela não estava partida como daquela vez.

"Edward."

"Ele te machucou?" me ergui, e a levei até a cama, afastando as roupas lá jogadas para que pudéssemos sentar.

"Sim."

"Ele bateu em você?" perguntei, urgente. A falta de reação dela estava me deixando louco.

"Não..." pela primeira vez o olhar dela mudou um pouco, e pareceu realmente estar me vendo "Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil."

"Me conta..."

"Edward voltou. Você sabia?" concordei com a cabeça "Eu achei que estava sonhando e implorei para acordar."

"Não ficou feliz?"

Sua expressão se contorceu em dor enquanto ela baixava o olhar para o próprio colo.

"Era temporário... Ele iria embora e toda a dor voltaria, ainda mais forte do que antes."

"Mas ele voltou! De verdade!" disse o óbvio, sem saber o que mais poderia ajudar.

Bella me encarou.

"Edward achou suas coisas e não me deixou explicar... Eu disse, no instante em que ele abriu a boca, implorei para que ele parasse, mas ele só alimentou minhas esperanças pra depois arranca-las de mim." sua respiração estava ficando pesada.

"Não, Bella... Vocês se amam! Ele vai perceber, vai acabar voltando!"

Acariciava suas costas na tentativa de acalma-la.

"Não, ele não vai." seu maxilar ficou tenso novamente "Dessa vez eu cansei. Não vou mais esperar, não vou mais cultivar esperanças."

"Não fala assim..."

"Ele se foi, Jasper!" elevou a voz, finalmente saindo da letargia que tanto me irritava "E dessa vez, porque quis. Não tenho motivos pra esperar qualquer coisa!" ela se levantou num salto e encolheu os ombros por um segundo quando seus pés tocaram o chão.

"Você está machucada!" lembrei "Suas pernas!"

"Cai de joelhos quando ele bateu a porta..." murmurou sem me encarar "Já tinha jogado a bandeja no chão antes... Não é nada."

Nunca é nada.

"O que pretende fazer agora?" segurei seu braço antes que ela fugisse do quarto, carregando uma nova pilha de roupas.

"Quero me livrar disso." olhou as camisas em suas mãos "Guardei todo esse tempo por que me dava um certo conforto. Agora só... Dói. E muito." seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas, então ela os fechou e respirou fundo.

Quando ela se sentiu forte o bastante, se livrou do meu aperto em seu braço e desceu. Fui atrás dela.

"Bella, não faça nenhuma besteira!" pedi enquanto a via vasculhar a cozinha em busca de alguma coisa "E se ele voltar?"

"Você não entende? Eu o traí!" ela gritou, sem parar de procurar seja lá o que for "E sou estúpida a ponto de amá-lo demais para que ele fique com uma traidora! Alguém que não mereça sua confiança! Eu não quero que ele volte."

"Você não o traiu..." ela parou, deu um longo suspiro e se voltou para mim.

"E se Alice voltasse? E se fosse tudo um enorme mal entendido e você pudesse tê-la de volta? Acha que ela o aceitaria se soubesse do que aconteceu?"

"Acho que ela tentaria compreender... Ela está tentando."

Ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando. Bella apoiou as mãos no balcão.

"Alice voltou?" concordei com a cabeça "Quando?"

"Ontem." ela concordou com a cabeça, devagar.

"Por isso não veio para casa?"

"Foi ela quem encontrou Edward."

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Não me leve a mal," ela começou carregada de sarcasmo "mas nesse instante eu a odeio por isso."

Passou por mim em direção a porta, parando somente para pegar uma caixinha no armário ao lado.

"O que vai fazer?" perguntei enquanto voltávamos para o quintal. Havia começado a garoar.

"Se ele não me quer mais em sua vida, eu também não o quero envolvido na minha! Não quero mais memórias!"

A caixinha em sua mão, era de fósforos. Ela tentava riscar um deles, mas suas mãos tremiam e a chuva não colaborava.

"Pare com isso..." murmurei, me aproximando.

"Não!" ela gritou, ainda travando uma batalha com as próprias mãos "Eu não quero mais essa dor... Eu não agüento... Era melhor quando ele estava morto!" essa última frase a fez partir.

Agora ela soluçava, seus ombros tremiam e seu cabelo começava a ficar encharcado pelas gotas que aumentavam cada vez mais.

"Bella... Vamos para dentro..." esfreguei seus braços, tentando vira-la para que saísse da chuva.

"Me larga!" ela gritou começando, se desvencilhando.

A segurei novamente, mas ela começou a se debater, voltando a tentar acender o fósforo, como se o fogo que queimaria aquelas roupas pudesse levar todas as lembranças embora.

O céu ficou completamente escuro, transformando o dia em noite, enquanto as águas despencavam do céu, cada vez mais forte.

Terminei os curativos da melhor maneira que pude, eu nunca fui muito bom nisso.

Coloquei suas pernas esticadas no sofá e pedi para que ela descansasse um pouco, recebi um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

Bella não estava em choque, não estava chorando desesperadamente, parecia apenas mergulhada em pensamento.

Eu já estava na porta quando ela falou.

"Por que?"

"Por que o que?" me voltei na sua direção, ela parecia pequena demais deitada naquele sofá com as pernas cobertas por gaze.

"Por que eu tenho que passar por tudo isso? Sou tão má assim?" o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas aumentou.

"Você não é má!"

"Então por que estou sendo punida? Toda vez que as coisas parecem se acertar algo terrível acontece... Tenho medo do que virá a seguir." assumiu.

Suspirei, sem coragem ou vontade de discordar com ela. Era exatamente o que eu sentia.

"Quer que eu fique?" foi a única coisa que tive capacidade de falar.

"Não..."

"Tudo bem. Eu volto mais tarde!" abri a porta devagar "Alice quer te ver também."

"Não sei se quero vê-la." ela desviou o olhar para a janela.

"Ela não tem culpa de nada..." disse num tom complacente.

"Eu sei..." suspirou "Não sei se veria qualquer outro também..."

"Também não me quer aqui?" não estava tentando faze-la sentir-se culpada, era uma pergunta genuína.

"Essa também é sua casa, faça como preferir."

Eu a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ela se importava muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

"Eu volto mais tarde..." repeti e ela concordou com um aceno, antes de virar o corpo, deitando de lado, de frente para o encosto do sofá.

Fechei a porta e me encostei nela, suspirando, virando o rosto para cima, deixando a chuva voltar a me molhar.

Se alguém merecia a tal felicidade, esse alguém era a mulher lá dentro.

Seria mais fácil se ela tivesse falado de mim logo de cara... Mas por outro lado, não seria muito mais simples se Edward tivesse ouvido o que ela tentou dizer?

Nós sempre escolhemos o jeito mais difícil...

Entrei no carro e comecei a rodar, não tinha um lugar exato para ir, eu tinha duas casas e não poderia, ou deveria ficar em nenhuma delas naquele instante.

Acabei indo parar no último lugar que pensei que gostaria de estar, no quartel.

Eu queria fugir de trabalho, mas me dava uma certa sensação de conforto.

Não importa o que pudesse acontecer, o quartel seria o mesmo.

Mike Newton me avistou e abriu um sorriso, tive que lembrar que não tinha para onde ir, se não teria saído correndo. O garoto virou minha sombra, me chamando de herói o tempo todo...

E sobrava para mim o fardo de agüentar as piadas dos outros sobre o assunto.

"Tenente!" ele exclamou, apertando minha mão "O que nos deve a honra de sua presença hoje? Não é dia de folga?"

"É sim..." respondi tentando me desvencilhar, mas ele me seguiu.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" já que ele queria ser tão solícito...

"Ainda tem alguma cama livre no dormitório?"

"Acho que sim..." ele respondeu, pensativo "Problemas com a patroa?" riu, cutucando minhas costelas com o cotovelo.

"Onde posso averiguar isso?" continuei ignorando seu último comentário.

Ele não tinha capacidade de compreender a extensão dos meus problemas.

Vendo que eu não queria conversar sobre o assunto, ele apenas me indicou o caminho.

Entrei na pequena sala, que como todo o quartel tinha uma decoração austera e impessoal que me fazia sentir oprimido e ao mesmo tempo, em casa.

Já havia um homem lá pedindo um lugar para ficar.

"Havia negado alojamento antes, Masen... Problemas em casa?" a atendente perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

"Clearwater... Faça o seu serviço, sim?" o tal Masen respondeu, arrancando uma careta da atendente.

Masen... Aonde eu ouvi esse nome antes?

"Aqui está." ela entregou as chaves de um armário para ele, com o rosto irritado "Quando for embora, recolha todos os seus pertences e devolva as chaves."

"Acho que ficarei um bom tempo..." murmurou, sem a intenção de ser ouvido.

Suspirei pensando que estava passando pela mesma situação.

Ele se virou para sair e eu congelei. Masen! Como não percebi antes?

"Posso ajuda-lo?" Clearwater, a atendente, perguntou sem me dar muita atenção.

Acenei minhas desculpas para ela e sai atrás dele.

"Edward?" chamei e ele parou "Edward Masen?"

"Isso... E você quem é?" me lançou um olhar desconfiado, voltando a caminhar.

Tive que apressar o passo para alcança-lo, já estávamos no pátio vazio, as bandeiras hasteadas mal se moviam, ensopadas pela chuva que havia diminuído um pouco, mas ainda caia insistentemente.

"Meu nome é Jasper Whitlock e eu preciso falar com você sobre Bella!"

Ele diminuiu a velocidade até parar uma vez que mencionei o nome de Bella.

"Qual seu nome?" ele perguntou, de costas para mim.

"Jasper!" repeti, exasperado. Meu nome não era importante "Jasper Whitlock! Precisamos falar sobre Bell-"

Edward se virou tão rápido que eu nem vi, só senti seu punho fechado acertando meu queixo.

Cambaleei para trás, segurando o rosto.

"Seu filho da puta..." ele rosnou antes de desferir outro soco que eu ainda não estava preparado para defender, tão forte que senti como se minha cabeça tivesse soltado do corpo "Já não conseguiu tudo o que queria?!" gritou enquanto eu tentava me recompor "Minha mulher, minha casa... Ainda tem que vir atrás de mim? Veio se gabar, é isso?"

Um terceiro soco, mas dessa vez eu sabia o que estava vindo e pude me defender.

"Me escuta!" gritei.

"Não!" ele gritou de volta, enraivecido, tentando me acertar com um soco cruzado.

Desviei facilmente, mas ele se aproveitou da minha distração pra chutar minha perna, me fazendo escorregar e cair no chão molhado.

Droga.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Eu não quero brigar!" gritei enquanto desviava do que seria uma pisada em meu rosto.

Ele não respondeu, estava completamente tomado pela fúria. Levantei rapidamente, tentando manter uma distância segura, mas sempre numa posição defensiva.

Edward estava pronto para me atacar a qualquer instante, esperando o meu menos deslize.

"Bella nunca te traiu!"

"Cala a boca!" ele avançou, jogando o ombro para trás para aumentar a potência de seu golpe.

Inclinei o corpo para trás fazendo com que ele me errasse por centímetros, e segurei seu braço o torcendo, fazendo com que ele virasse de costas para mim.

Em cada tentativa de se libertar, eu forçava seu braço para cima, arrancando um gemido de dor e ódio de sua garganta.

Era mais fácil imobiliza-los quando eles não pensavam antes de agir.

"Ela pensou que você estava morto! E ficou completamente destruída, eu cuidei dela!" com essa última informação ele lutou com ainda mais força para escapar.

"Então quer que eu a perdoe por você ter se aproveitado dela?" ele bufava, finalmente me respondendo com palavras, não atos.

"Não me aproveitei dela... Teria morrido se não fosse ela! Mais de uma vez." ele me deu uma cotovelada no estômago com o braço livre.

Achei que ele tivesse desistido de fugir, mas estava juntando só forças para me atingir.

Dobrei o corpo, tentando recuperar o ar.

"Então volte você pros braços daquela vagabunda!"

Enquanto ele estivesse me agredindo, eu poderia agüentar eternamente. Mas não Bella.

Assim que consegui respirar, desferi o soco mais forte que pude, liberando toda a raiva que sentia naquele homem que já havia causado tanto sofrimento e nem tinha culpa! Ao menos da maior parte dele.

Edward se afastou, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"O que está fazendo?!" berrei, abrindo os braços "Ela te ama!"

"Se amasse não teria transado com você!" ele despejou, cuspindo o sangue que havia acumulado em sua boca.

"Se não amasse, não teria precisado tanto de mim!"

"Cala a boca!" ele gritou, dando um passo na minha direção.

"Vai ter que me ouvir!" devolvi e ele começou a tentar me acertar de qualquer maneira que conseguisse, eu mal conseguia desviar, ele era estupidamente rápido "Está com medo?" ele acertou meu olho "Sabe que estou falando a verdade!" me afastei, mas ele continuava avançando.

Não dava mais pra segurar, só defender também não era o bastante, os golpes eram cada vez mais desesperados, de ambas as partes.

Quando nos afastamos, o ar parecia queimar minha garganta e nunca era o bastante para me fazer parar de ofegar.

Não sei qual era o estado dele, mas meu corpo estava inteiro dolorido, ele era muito forte além de rápido.

"Bella... Te ama! Ela sofreu... A cada dia... Cada instante longe de você!"

"Pára de mentir por ela!" ele devolveu, seu rosto contorcido.

"Eu não estou mentindo! Mas você não tem que acreditar em mim!"

"E não acredito!" ele deu as costas e começou a se afastar, mancando.

"Ela estava bêbada!" falei e ele parou "Estávamos bêbados..."

"Cala a boca!" ele berrou, sem se virar.

"Até aquele dia ela nunca nem tinha pensado em mim como um homem..." continuei "Ficou extremamente surpresa quando eu a beijei!"

"Cala a porra da boca!" dessa vez ele se voltou, cerrando os punhos.

"Ela é bem inocente, não é?" soltei uma risada baixa, cínica "Nunca suspeitou que eu a queria..."

Ele começou a andar na minha direção, passos lentos, como se me desafiasse a continuar.

"Acredita que a _vagabunda_" repeti o adjetivo que ele mesmo tinha usado mais cedo, e seus olhos se estreitaram "corou na hora que eu abri os botões de seu vestido? Se não estivesse alta teria me dado muito trabalho..."

"Filho da puta..."

E a briga recomeçou. Deixei que ele acertasse o primeiro soco.

Eu merecia.

Falar daquele jeito do anjo que me salvou tantas e tantas vezes era extremamente difícil.

Não foi assim que aconteceu... Mas pelo menos eu arranquei uma reação dele.

Ele ainda se importava.

Era tudo que eu precisava saber.

"O que é?" perguntei debochado, desviando de um soco cruzado "Por que está tão alterado? Você não se importa!" gritei, e foi minha vez de investir contra ele.

Depois de desviar do meu golpe, ele pulou na minha cintura, me atirando no chão.

Minhas costas latejaram. Edward ajoelhou em cima de mim.

"Nunca mais" ele pontuou as palavras com socos "fale desse jeito da minha Bella!"

Num último lampejo de força, consegui chuta-lo para longe e inverti nossas posições.

"Ela não é mais sua, Masen!" gritei enquanto ele se debatia "Deixou de ser no minuto em que você saiu pela porta da frente!"

"Mas ela-"

"Ela errou!" eu não conseguia baixar o tom de voz "Errou em não ter te contado o que aconteceu entre nós no segundo em que te viu! Mas em nenhum momento ela teve a intenção de te trair!"

"Eu sei!" ele gritou e me empurrou, me fazendo cair sentado.

"Você sabe?!"

"Eu não sou idiota! Conheço aquela mulher há muito mais tempo que você, Whitlock!" ele devolveu, enraivecido, ainda deitado no chão.

"Então por que"

"Porque é culpa minha! Eu não estava aqui!"

Girei os olhos, cansado.

"Não é culpa de ninguém..." soltei as palavras em meio a um suspiro e ele me chutou as costas.

E doeu.

"Você não entende, não é?" eu nem respondi, ainda tentando colocar a espinha no lugar "Eu não estava aqui! Ela estava sozinha... Fez o que deveria ter feito! Mas eu..." deixou a cabeça cair no chão cimentado com força "Eu me senti tão impotente!"

"Você estava na guerra, estúpido! Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer!"

"Eu sei!" gritou "Eu sei..." repetiu, dessa vez com a voz baixa "Não quero ficar longe dela."

"Então não fique."

"Não é tão simples assim." ele virou a cabeça para me olhar.

"É sim."

"Por que está me ajudando?" ele perguntou, finalmente se sentando.

"Não é por você! Até onde sei, nem tenho motivos pra gostar de você!" respondi meio irritado, deixando o cansaço tomar o melhor de mim.

Nos entreolhamos, ele parecia tão abatido quanto eu deveria estar.

"Bella." ele concluiu, esfregando o rosto, tentando afastar o cabelo molhado da testa "Você a ama?"

"Sim..." me apressei em completar o pensamento quando vi que ele se lançava na minha direção mais uma vez "Mas quero Alice!" ele recuou "Só falta saber se ela me quer de volta."

Ele suspirou.

"Não sei o que devo fazer..."

Comecei a levantar, lentamente descobrindo os novos pontos sensíveis a medida que me movia.

"Bem... Não vai ser fácil! E você vai odiá-la, e ela vai chorar... Mas vocês vão esquecer... Se isso for o melhor..." dei de ombros, e tive de fechar os olhos por um instante. Estava mais dolorido do que havia esperado "É um pulo no escuro e nós podemos terminar nos quebrando no chão... E eu mal posso esperar!" sorri, ou quase, enquanto estendi a mão para ele levantar.

"Você é estranho." ele aceitou minha ajuda e eu encarei essa atitude como um sinal de paz. Ou trégua, por enquanto.

Ele se ergueu e levantou o rosto em direção ao céu.

Eu mal podia me mover e ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Deveria ter batido mais forte.

"O que vai fazer agora?" perguntei, cruzando os braços, tentando manter uma postura firme.

"Acho que... Vou para casa. Está na hora." ele me olhou com a testa franzida "Por que estou ouvindo você mesmo?"

"Eu já disse, não é por você!" comecei a me afastar.

"Ei, Whitlock!" ele chamou.

Virei de encontro ao seu punho fechado mais uma vez.

"Por que fez isso?!" me curvei, minhas mãos envolvendo meu queixo, só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava lá.

"Você mereceu..." ele disse sério, mas riu ao ver minha expressão de dor.

Pensei em revidar enquanto ele ria, mas a situação era realmente ridícula.

Acabei rindo também.

Em meio às risadas ele levou a mãos as costelas, gemendo. Finalmente demonstrou alguma coisa!

Acenei um adeus meio desajeitado e voltei a caminhar, com a certeza de que não viraria se ele me chamasse de novo.

Olhei em volta, somente agora lembrando que estávamos num quartel e que se alguém tivesse visto nossa troca de gentilezas, estaríamos presos naquele instante.

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

Acho que de tudo que ouvi de Edward hoje, ele só tinha razão em uma coisa: estava na hora de ir para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Penúltimo capítulo!

Acho que é minha parte favorita da fic toda essa cena da briga, oq não diz muito já que hoje eu acho a história toda bem meia boca, mas espero que vocês consigam se divertir um pouquinho lendo!

E só pra constar, **Tentation**, a continuação da Fascination já chegou! (Aleluia!)


	7. Heart is taking over

Acordei com batidas na porta, gemi e continuei na mesma posição, torcendo para quem quer que fosse, desistisse e fosse embora.

As batidas continuaram insistentes, irritantes.

Levantei bufando e abri a porta de uma vez.

"O que é?" perguntei exasperada, piscando algumas vezes tentando colocar a visão em foco.

Edward estava parado, com a mão no ar, como se estivesse prestes a bater novamente na porta, seu cabelo e roupas completamente ensopados.

Meu coração se apertou, mas eu tentei controlar minha expressão.

"Se veio buscar suas coisas, a maioria ali está no gramado!" apontei e ele seguiu com o olhar, boquiaberto "Pode voltar quando eu não estiver para pegar o resto! Pegue tudo o que quiser, eu não me importo..." resmunguei o final, batendo a porta.

Mas ele a segurou antes que eu a fechasse.

"Espera... Preciso falar com você!"

Suspirei, evitando olhar seu rosto.

"Não há mais o que falar..."

"Há sim!"

"Eu já entendi, Edward. Sou uma vadia, certo?" falei seriamente e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram "Uma vagabunda. E você me odeia e não me quer mais na sua vida... Eu já saí dela. Agora por favor, só... Me deixa em paz." baixei o rosto, negando com a cabeça.

Ele girou os olhos.

"Você é tão absurda!"

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção e empurrei a porta com toda minha força, mas o barulho que eu esperava nunca veio porque Edward colocou a mão no batente.

Prendi a respiração e abri a porta rapidamente.

Ele me encarou, segurando a mão junto ao peito, sua expressão contorcida, cheia de dor.

"Agora podemos conversar?" ele perguntou e apesar de obviamente estar com dor, o canto de seus lábios se puxaram em um leve sorriso.

Ele sempre soube como lidar comigo, mas naquele momento, foi completamente irritante.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de dar um passo para o lado, lhe dando passagem.

Era difícil raciocinar com Edward tão perto, tão... Etéreo com sua roupa molhada, moldada em seu corpo perfeito, seu cabelo encharcado estava mais escuro e caia ondulado por sua testa, emoldurando seus olhos, o cobre exaltando o verde...

Ele sentou no sofá. Seria uma longa conversa.

"O que quer?" perguntei cruzando os braços, em pé na frente dele.

"Suas pernas..." ele começou, apontando minhas bandagens.

"Não é nada!" interrompi, não queria ter que explicar isso.

Seu olhar condescendente me fez virar o rosto, além do olhar.

"Por que voltou?" murmurei, sem encara-lo.

"Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu com você enquanto estive fora..."

"Não parecia se importar com isso antes."

"E não me importava." ele deu de ombros, suspirando e recostando no sofá.

"O que mudou?"

"Vamos dizer que minha consciência me deu uma surra..." ele comentou calmamente, se divertindo com uma piada que não fez questão de compartilhar comigo.

"Por onde quer que eu comece?" perguntei meio cínica, ainda sem olhar diretamente seu rosto. Se eu fizesse, seria meu fim e eu me atiraria aos seus pés implorando perdão por tudo, até pelo que deixei de fazer. E não era isso que eu queria... Ou era?

"Por que não começa do princípio?"

Suspirei, me sentindo triste.

Como se já não fosse difícil o bastante ter as memórias, eu teria que compartilha-las com o homem que mais me fazia querer esquecer tudo.

"Quando você partiu, eu virei voluntária no hospital, era assistente do Doutor Cullen." ele sorriu.

"Carlisle deve ter se divertido bastante em ver você cuidando de alguém machucado e não se machucando..." tentei evitar o sorriso, foi o que mais ouvi do doutor durante o tempo em que estive lá.

"Eu estava feliz em ajudar, mas os dias eram iguais, até a chegada do Tenente Whitlock... Jasper." o corpo dele ficou tenso "Ele chegou num péssimo estado, os dois braços e as duas pernas quebradas... Eu cheguei a achar que ele nunca se recuperaria! Meu tempo de voluntária terminou antes que ele estivesse plenamente refeito... E eu voltei a ficar solitária..."

"E Alice?" ele perguntou, seus ombros ainda estavam tensos.

"Ocupada com as propriedades do pai no Mississipi, me ligava sempre que podia, mas não era o bastante... Até que finalmente pode vir para cá! No mesmo dia em que ela chegaria, Jasper teve alta... E veio me ver! Eu nem o reconheci, não imaginava como seria seu rosto quando ele chegou coberto por ataduras..."

Edward estava me medindo com o olhar, com as sobrancelhas unidas. Minhas pernas doíam, mas eu não queria sentar ao seu lado.

"Ele nunca assumira, mas se apaixonou por Alice no instante que a viu..." sorri, desviando o olhar para o chão, mexendo no cabelo "Quando dei por mim, eles já estavam morando juntos..."

Dessa vez ele pareceu surpreso, abrindo a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas desistindo em seguida.

"Então recebi a carta... E achei que iria morrer. Alice estava aqui, é claro... Mas quem me manteve viva foi Jasper! Cuidou de mim melhor do que eu havia cuidado dele..." suspirei, com a certeza de que nunca saberia explicar minha relação com Jazz e de que ele não precisava saber do meu estado após sua 'morte' "Alice organizou uma espécie de funeral pra você, querendo que eu pudesse seguir em frente. Não é tão simples assim..." resmunguei e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios mais uma vez, me dando a impressão de que sabia algo que eu não tinha idéia "O que foi?"

"Hm?"

"Está quase sorrindo..." devo ter soado meio emburrada.

"Como sabe? Mal está me olhando!"

Ele tinha razão, eu não estava.

Mudei de posição, desconfortável, apoiando o peso em uma perna, e mudando em seguida para a outra.

"Do que está falando?" dessa vez ele riu calidamente.

"Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa... Isso não mudou!" mordi o lábio nervosamente "Venha sentar..."

"Não quero..." respondi teimosa, mudando de posição mais uma vez.

Edward se levantou sem dizer uma palavra e me pegou no colo, sempre me fez parecer leve demais...

"Me ponha no chão, sim? Eu estou bem..." gemi as palavras e ele sorriu novamente.

"Ainda finge que está sempre bem, mesmo quando não está... Isso também não mudou..." ele comentou, me colocando sentada no sofá e se acomodando ao meu lado.

Fiquei exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele me deixou, enquanto ele se esparramou confortavelmente.

"O que fez nas pernas?" perguntou baixinho, olhando na direção dos meus joelhos.

"Nada." respondi meio seca. E é claro que ele encarou isso como uma provocação.

Segurou minhas canelas e as puxou para seu colo.

"O que está fazendo?" eu sabia que estava sendo impertinente.

"Fica quieta!" ele disse rindo "Está bem mais falante do que me lembro..." olhou nos meus olhos e eu desviei rapidamente, corando "Mas ainda fica linda corada..." meu rosto esquentou ainda mais.

Senti meus curativos sendo puxados e me virei imediatamente para suas mãos, sem dizer nada dessa vez.

Ele deu uma longa olhada para meus cortes e suspirou.

"Isso não é nada, Bella..." sua voz era tão calma, como se estivesse tentando me confortar, o que me deixava confusa, preocupada.

"Eu caí..." sussurrei olhando minhas próprias mãos sobre meu colo.

"Onde?"

"No quarto... Na bandeja de café da manhã que eu..." hesitei, pensando na melhor palavra "derrubei hoje cedo."

Não queria lembrar dessa manhã.

Não queria que ele fosse tão gentil, tão preocupado, tão Edward, se iria embora na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Achei melhor continuar com a história que ele veio ouvir, assim se daria por satisfeito e me deixaria voltar para minha caverna solitária.

"Depois que voltamos do velório, Alice sumiu, deixando apenas um bilhete para trás..." ele começou a acariciar minhas feridas por cima da gaze, tão levemente para que não doesse, que foi me arrepiando gradativamente "Jasper perdeu o rumo, não queria mais pisar em seu apartamento e acabou vindo morar aqui. Nos apoiamos um no outro, vivíamos juntos para compartilhar a solidão."

"Cada um abandonado a sua maneira..." ele completou, e eu espiei em sua direção rapidamente, voltando a encarar minhas mãos assim que ele ameaçou me olhar de volta.

"Passamos meses assim... Até que chegou o dia em que ele receberia o Coração Púrpura, eu o obriguei a ir a cerimônia com a promessa de que seria divertido, bebemos, dançamos... Foi nesse dia que aconteceu."

Suas mãos pararam de me fazer carinho, e eu me encolhi, esperando um tapa ou um grito.

"Aconteceu mais vezes?" ele perguntou, tenso novamente.

"Não... Depois desse dia ficamos sem saber como agir perto um do outro, tivemos que re-aprender a conviver. E quando estávamos começando a nos acertar..."

"Eu voltei."

"Isso..." ele voltou a acariciar minhas pernas.

"E o que sente por ele?"

"Eu o amo..." disse sem nem pensar "Não é a mesma coisa que sinto por você... Mas é amor." esperei que isso bastasse, não saberia o que mais dizer.

"Então ainda me ama?" girei os olhos antes de encara-lo de verdade pela primeira vez.

Quando o fiz, levei a mão ao peito com o susto.

"O que aconteceu com você?" perguntei, franzindo a testa, preocupada.

Seu rosto estava marcado com sinais óbvios de uma briga, seu lábio inferior e supercílio cortados, pequenos fios de sangue maculando sua pele e seu olho esquerdo começava a ficar roxo perto da têmpora.

O que me deixou ainda mais perturbada é que ainda assim ele estava incrivelmente bonito, com ares de quem não se importa com o estado de sua roupa que ainda estava completamente encharcada, como se entrar em brigas fosse rotina.

Recebi um sorriso enviesado como resposta, seu lábio levemente inchado atraindo meu olhar cada vez mais para sua boca.

"Eu disse que minha consciência me deu uma surra!" comentou brincalhão.

"Nunca pensei que tivesse sido literal!"

"Eu também disse que você não estava olhando para mim..." era por isso que ele sabia!

Por mais que eu quisesse me fazer de distante, ele sabia que eu nunca deixaria passar todas aquelas marcas em seu rosto.

Comecei a tirar as pernas de seu colo quando ele me segurou.

"Onde vai?" perguntou, quase aflito.

"Só queria pegar a bolsa de primeiros socorros..." apontei em cima da mesinha de centro, um pouco surpresa por sua reação "Não posso deixa-lo desse jeito."

"Eu estou bem!" ele reclamou se afundando no sofá, me fazendo girar os olhos.

Nunca aceitou quando eu dizia isso, por que eu aceitaria?

Virei, colocando as pernas no chão e alcançando a bolsa em cima da mesa, quando me voltei para ele, a primeira coisa que vi foram seus olhos girando, irritado.

O único mais teimoso que eu, que odiava ainda mais ter alguém, quem quer que fosse, cuidando dele.

Aproximei uma gaze molhada de seu rosto e ele desviou, tentei uma nova aproximação, sem sucesso mais uma vez.

"Dá pra você ficar parado?" perguntei irritada.

"Eu estou bem!" ele resmungou, empurrando minha mão para longe de si.

"É, estou vendo... Está perfeitamente bem! Então apenas... Fique quieto e me deixe fazer isso apenas para me acalmar, pode ser?" ele girou os olhos mais uma vez, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Só... Ande logo com isso." murmurou, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

Limpei o sangue calmamente, fazendo o melhor que podia para não machuca-lo ainda mais, mas a posição não estava ajudando, eu tinha que ficar com o braço esticado já que não podia ajoelhar no sofá com as pernas daquele jeito.

Me levantei, o movimento fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos imediatamente e ficasse me observando.

Puxei a mesa de centro e me sentei em cima dela, minhas pernas ficando entre as pernas de Edward.

"Vem mais pra frente." mandei e ele torceu o nariz, me fazendo sorrir.

Obviamente contrariado ele me obedeceu, inclinando o tronco na minha direção, ficando com o rosto perto demais, de olhos fechados.

Acabei o imitando, fechando os olhos por um instante e respirando fundo, soltando o ar pela boca antes de começar.

Ele não vai ficar, Isabella... Mantenha isso em mente.

Uma vez que havia limpado todos os cortes em seu rosto, fiz um pequeno curativo em seu supercílio e me peguei o admirando, sem falar nada, meus dedos ainda tocando sua têmpora.

Com os olhos fechados ele parecia tão tranquilo, nem uma ruga de preocupação ou tensão marcava sua pele, seu olho estava ficando mais roxo e levemente inchado, assim como seu lábio inferior que estava ainda mais cheio deixando sua boca permanentemente entreaberta.

Engoli a seco.

"Terminei..." murmurei, afastando minha mão, baixando o olhar para meu colo, tentando me concentrar em guardar as coisas na pequena bolsa.

"Como estou?" ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não sei..." respondi, sem levantar o olhar "Não disse que estava bem? Deve estar bem ainda..."

"Bella..." ele tocou meu queixo com dois dedos, me fazendo levantar o rosto "O que está fazendo?"

"Guardando as coisas..."

"Sabe que não é disso que estou falando. Você não olha para mim! Demorou quase meia hora pra reparar o meu estado."

"Desculpa..." sibilei, olhando para o chão.

"Eu não quero desculpas... Quero que me olhe!"

"Não quero te olhar."

"Por que?"

"Edward..." senti um aperto no peito "Você vai embora. Sei que voltou porque é cavalheiro, porque queria saber o meu lado da história, saber porque estava indo embora... E você vai... Eu já me conformei, não quero te atrapalhar. Mas..." o nó na minha garganta aumentou.

"Mas..." ele esperou pacientemente que eu continuasse.

"Mas cada vez que você é gentil, sempre que me toca com tanto cuidado..." quase solucei, sem derramar as lágrimas "Faz tudo ainda mais difícil!"

"Preferia que eu te tratasse mal?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Pelo menos eu teria raiva de você... Assim? Só me faz sentir pior... Um monstro. Por favor, vá embora logo... Já sei que estraguei tudo e que ficarei sozinha! Eu mereço. Só... não me faça sofrer ainda mais."

"Eu não quero ficar longe de você..."

"Mas vai ficar!" levantei, a distância entre nossos rostos me fez respirar melhor "E eu não te culpo."

Ele se limitou a me encarar, ainda levemente inclinado para frente, minha passagem para longe dele bloqueada pela mesa atrás de mim e por suas pernas longas que praticamente me envolviam.

Quando fiz menção de passar por cima de sua perna, suas mãos seguraram meu quadril.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que ele moveu a cabeça, negando, pedindo sem palavras para que eu ficasse calada.

E assim o fiz. Suas mãos me apertaram ainda mais, me puxaram pra mais perto, e seus braços circundaram minha cintura, me prendendo a ele.

Edward apoiou a cabeça na minha barriga, me acariciando, se aconchegando.

Minhas mãos subiram sem a minha permissão e logo estavam afagando os cabelos dele, normalmente tão macios, agora ainda mais despenteados que o normal, ainda úmidos, mas longe de estarem feios.

"Eu senti tanta falta do seu cheiro..." ele murmurou tão baixo que eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria ter ouvido "Não conseguia dormir, sentindo falta do seu corpo quente do lado do meu."

Pensei em dizer que me sentia da mesma forma, mas isso daria uma abertura tão grande para respostas que envolvessem Jasper que eu resolvi continuar calada, apenas brincando com mechas de seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

"Eu fui ferido, sabia?" ele levantou o olhar para me encarar, sem soltar minha cintura, neguei apenas com a cabeça, também sem soltar seus cabelos "A única coisa que me manteve vivo foi você. Pensar em você, no seu sorriso... Foi a única coisa boa, a única que valia a pena... Você me salvou sem nem mesmo estar lá..."

Meu maxilar estava travado, eu tentava controlar todas as emoções que entravam em ebulição dentro do meu peito.

Senti uma lágrima escapar, mas me apressei em seca-la, não era hora de chorar, não ainda.

Ele suspirou e seu hálito quente atravessou o tecido fino do meu vestido, fazendo cócegas na minha pele.

"Diz alguma coisa..."

"Desculpa..." murmurei, tentando olhar pra qualquer outra coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos verdes.

"Outra coisa..." mordi o lábio, me forçando a encarar seu rosto.

"O que quer que eu diga?"

"Se ainda me ama..." sufoquei um soluço.

Agora chegou o momento que eu mais queria fugir, mas eu estava presa entre seus braços, presa por seus olhos...

Ele ouviria o que queria ouvir e depois... iria embora.

E tudo estaria acabado.

"Ainda me ama, Bella?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Era incrível, não importava quantos anos se passassem, nem mesmo ele ter ido para a guerra...

Nada mudava seu rosto.

Edward ainda parecia um adolescente, especialmente nessa hora, olhando para mim tão cheio de preocupação...

Mordendo levemente o lábio, espelhando o que eu também estava fazendo, só que no meu caso, era bem mais evidente.

"Amo..." murmurei.

"O que?" ele se afastou pela primeira vez, mas sem nunca soltar minha cintura.

"Claro que amo, seu idiota!" falei mais alto, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem.

Dessa vez não tive tempo de seca-las, Edward me puxou para seu colo, seus dedos acariciando meu rosto lentamente, secando todas as lágrimas que teimavam em trilhar seu caminho pela minha bochecha.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" sussurrei olhando minhas mãos, mexendo meus dedos nervosamente sobre meu colo.

"O que quer dizer?" ele perguntou suavemente, afastando meu cabelo para que pudesse olhar meu rosto.

"Você vai embora, não vai? Por que insiste em me fazer acreditar no contrário?" apertei a barra do meu vestido com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum..." falou enquanto deslizava o nariz pela minha bochecha, de olhos fechados.

"Eu já ouvi isso..." sabia que havia soado infantil e teimosa, mas eu não queria mais esperanças.

"Bella..." ele murmurou, seus lábios se movendo diretamente na minha pele, me fazendo fechar os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação "Fizemos tudo errado, não é?"

"Você não fez absolutamente nada de errado..."

"Não te ouvi... Prometi que não iria embora, mas foi a primeira coisa que fiz, na primeira chance que tive."

"Era o natural-"

"Não." ele me interrompeu, sua voz séria, abrindo os olhos, seus cílios causando uma nova onda de sensações cada vez que piscava "Você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio. Eu confiaria minha vida a você... Lhe dei meu coração para que você cuidasse." dessa vez eu não conseguia mais controlar minhas lágrimas "E nem passou pela minha cabeça parar e te ouvir!"

"Mas é claro-" ele tapou minha boca com a mão.

"Você nunca me trairia. Acha que eu poderia trair você?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

Eu não tinha mais certeza de nada na vida, exceto que Edward jamais me trairia.

Ele poderia me jogar no chão agora e nunca mais voltar se quisesse, mas enquanto estivéssemos juntos, eu apostaria minha própria vida no fato de que ele não me trairia.

"Você tem que se perdoar, Bella... Porque eu já perdoei."

Afastei sua mão.

"Ninguém perdoa tão rápido, Edward." sua mão subiu mais uma vez, cobrindo meus lábios.

"Eu perdoei. Não será fácil esquecer completamente..." ele beijou minha têmpora "Você vai me odiar e eu posso até chorar..." virou meu rosto, e apoiou a testa na minha "Será um salto no escuro... E eu mal posso esperar." completou tirando a mão da minha boca.

Seus lábios se abriram no meu sorriso favorito.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan..."

Me joguei em cima dele, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços no mais forte abraço que consegui, para ter certeza de que ele não poderia fugir mesmo que tentasse.

"Eu te amo..." ele repetiu, me abraçando de volta, enquanto eu soluçava.

Não havia mais maneira de controlar as lágrimas, mas elas duraram pouco.

Fui me afastando lentamente, ainda mantendo minhas mãos em seus ombros.

"Eu te amo." Edward falou mais uma vez, olhando nos meus olhos, secando meu rosto e por fim, tomando meus lábios.

O beijo oscilava entre o desespero e a suavidade, como se tudo o que dissemos estivesse sendo repetido no encontro dos nossos lábios. E foi uma longa conversa.

Quando nos afastamos, Edward apoiou a testa na minha mais uma vez, com os olhos fechados, ofegando, seu peito subia e descia, seus lábios, agora mais inchados pela intensidade do beijo, estavam levemente esticados num sorriso cálido.

"Diz que me ama..." murmurou.

"Eu te amo..."

"De novo..."

"Eu te amo..." eu disse meio rindo, meio chorando.

"De novo..."

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen, seu idiota!" soquei seu peito de leve.

Edward riu e segurou minha mão junto a seu peito, me fazendo sentir a batida de seu coração.

"Também te amo..." sorriu o meu sorriso.

"Mais do que tudo..." sorri de volta.

"Pra sempre."


	8. Epílogo

Eu estava certo.

Não foi nada fácil...

Semanas de olhares desconfiados, brigas sem motivo, portas batendo na cara do outro...

Meses em que não tínhamos certeza se conseguiríamos, se só o amor seria o bastante...

Agora tudo havia sido deixado para trás, e eu sorria, sentado na cama, enquanto ela corria pelo quarto, usando apenas as roupas de baixo, desesperada por uma roupa "decente" como chamou.

"Pare de rir de mim!" ela exclamou jogando uma blusa no meu rosto.

"Não estou rindo de você..." coloquei a blusa no colchão, ao meu lado "Estou sorrindo _para_ você!"

"E por que está sorrindo para mim?" ela perguntou de um jeito exagerado, enquanto se quase sumia dentro do guarda-roupa.

"Porque você é linda..." meu sorriso aumentou enquanto eu inclinei o tronco para trás, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos "Agora posso me vestir?"

Alice se voltou na minha direção e me mediu com o olhar.

"Não... Você fica muito melhor sem camisa! Deveria ir assim a todos os lugares!" ela comentou como se não fosse nada demais e puxou dois cabides "Azul royal ou azul marinho?" segurou os dois vestidos em frente ao corpo.

O da direita era azul de pequenos botões brancos, sem mangas, com uma saia reta, o outro tinha mangas curtas, com renda no decote discreto, justo na cintura com a saia rodada, também azul só de um tom um pouco diferente.

Cocei a cabeça, franzindo a testa.

"O da esquerda!" apontei.

Ela abaixou os dois vestidos me dando mais uma bela visão do seu corpo tão parcamente vestido.

"Não sabe a diferença das cores, não é?"

"Não faço idéia..." sorri, sem graça.

"Você fica tão lindo sem graça..." ela murmurou com um sorriso, antes de soltar os dois vestidos e pular em cima de mim, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, coberta pelo lençol.

"Fico?" meu sorriso aumentou enquanto ela concordava com a cabeça passava os dedos pelo meu peito "Então você faz de propósito?"

"Claro!" ela me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios "E ai de você se andar por aí sem graça perto de outras mulheres! Não seria justo com elas... Você fica irresistível!"

Desviei o olhar, constrangido, sem conseguir parar de sorrir com a idéia de que ela pudesse me achar irresistível, por um segundo que fosse.

Recebi um beijo voraz, delicioso.

"Está vendo? Não faça essa carinha!" ela reclamou, antes de me dar um novo beijo "Vamos acabar nos atrasando!"

"Eu não quero ir..." resmunguei, franzindo a testa.

"Quer sim!" ela riu "Vai ser bom!"

"Não, não vai..." suspirei, deixando o corpo cair na cama.

"Não está sentindo saudades de Bella?" que tipo de pergunta era essa?

Desde que Bella e Edward se reconciliaram, eu não a vi mais, me sentia mal por isso, afinal vivemos juntos tanto tempo, mas eu sabia que era o melhor.

E mesmo que Alice não demonstrasse, eu sabia que sua prima era assunto delicado... Foi tão difícil esquecer e estava sendo tão bom esse tempo só nosso!

Então... Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Era um teste? Se eu dissesse que senti sua falta, ela ficaria com raiva?

Se eu dissesse que não, ela encararia como mentira ou era isso que queria ouvir?

Alice riu, deitando por cima de mim, colocando as mãos no meu peito, o queixo apoiado nelas.

"Pare de analisar tudo! Foi uma pergunta genuína!"

"Sabe que sinto falta dela... É minha melhor amiga!" murmurei, ainda com medo de estar começando uma briga.

"Então por que não quer ir?" ela deslizava o indicador ao longo do meu abdômen distraidamente.

"Vai ser estranho..." torci o nariz "E Edward me odeia! Não sei como aceitou isso."

"Edward não te odeia..."

"Não, não odeia... Tenho as cicatrizes que provam o amor dele por mim!" sei que estava exagerando, era só uma cicatriz embaixo do olho que sumiria com o tempo e o maxilar estralando quando eu abria a boca demais.

"Muito bem lembrado, tenho que agradece-lo por isso... Você ficou muito charmoso!" ela riu de novo, contornando a marca no meu rosto com os dedos.

"Vá se trocar..." comecei a rir a virando na cama, arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

"Acho que não quero mais..." ela me puxou pra perto, sorrindo.

"Ah, não?" fiquei por cima dela, me apoiando nos braços, não deixando que ela sentisse meu peso, meu corpo pairando sobre o dela "Que bom..." baixei os lábios para os dela, o telefone começou a tocar.

Gemi de frustração, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu ombro.

"Deixa eu levantar..." ela riu, me empurrando sem muita vontade.

"Não atende... Deixa tocar!" pedi com meus lábios subindo pescoço.

"Deve ser a Bella!"

"Daqui a pouco ela desiste..." sorri quando ela se arrepiou.

"Você sabe que ela não vai desistir..." beijou meu ombro.

"Vai sim..." o telefone parou "Eu disse!" novamente aproximei nossos lábios e a droga do toque recomeçou.

Alice gargalhou e se desvencilhou de mim numa velocidade impressionante.

"Alô?" ainda estava rindo, olhando para mim "Oi, querida!" ela moveu os lábios formando 'Bella' e eu girei os olhos me jogando de novo na cama "É, eu sei... Jasper não está pronto para me dividir ainda! Está entendo me enrolar, desfilando sem camisa..."

"Eu não estou desfilando!" falei inconformado.

Era ela quem não deixava que eu me vestisse.

"É!" ela riu no fone "Iguais, não são? Aposto que ele está aí fazendo beicinho igual a alguém que eu conheço..." enrolou o fio do telefone no dedo rindo ainda mais "Bella, eu sei as coisas! Ainda mais quando o assunto é esse crianção!"

Agora eu estava fazendo beicinho e Edward era um crianção... E as duas concordavam nisso!

Alice e Bella brincavam entre elas como se tudo não tivesse passado de um jogo de crianças.

Eu fiquei abismado da primeira vez que Ali começou a falar do meu estado após minha briga com Edward, comentando de um hematoma particularmente feio que ele deixou nas minhas costelas.

"Ele geme toda vez que tira a camisa" ela disse, como se não fosse nada demais "Está com um hematoma enorme nas costelas, logo abaixo de uma marca de nascença que ele tem... Ah! Você sabe! Já viu!" ela riu e continuou a falar animada e eu queria cavar um buraco, me enterrar e morrer.

Depois disso Bella pareceu começar a encarar tudo da mesma que Alice. O que gerava situações completamente mortificantes para mim, e suponho que para Edward também.

Mas achava bom que Alice não ligasse de falar sobre aquilo, só não queria falar também.

Ela desligou o telefone e sentou ao meu lado.

"Infelizmente você vai ter que se vestir..." ela disse com uma carinha triste.

"Tem certeza que não podemos ficar?" afaguei seu rosto, enterrando os dedos no seu cabelo em seguida "Eu compenso você!"

"Jogo sujo, Whitlock..." sorri com um fio de esperança "Mas você vai ter que me compensar mais tarde!"

Saltou da cama e pegou o vestido que eu ajudei a escolher, me deixando sentado na cama.

"Vista isso!" ela jogou as roupas em cima de mim.

Me levantei a contragosto e me vesti.

Alice surgiu do banheiro completamente vestida e maquiada, enquanto eu considerava esconder as chaves do carro.

"Nem pense nisso... Vamos embora!" às vezes era irritante o tanto que ela me conhecia.

Não adiantava enrolar, e a falta de trânsito nos fez chegar rápido demais.

Parei o carro na entrada como sempre fiz e Alice saltou alegremente, enquanto eu me arrastei para fora o mais devagar que consegui.

Eu vi a porta de entrada se abrindo, mas não tive coragem de olhar para frente.

"Finalmente!" Bella exclamou enquanto abraçava Alice.

Eu ainda estava parado perto da porta do carro, de cabeça baixa.

"Eu sei que disse que você ficava lindo sem graça, mas não exagere!" Alice gritou, fazendo tudo ficar ainda pior.

"Não o maltrate, Alice..." Bella recriminou, mas não deixou de rir.

"Maltrate sim, Alice!" Edward gritou de dentro da casa.

_Edward não te odeia!_ a voz de Alice repetiu na minha cabeça, soando particularmente irritante.

Suspirei enquanto andava, sem tirar os olhos do chão, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

"Olá..." ouvi a voz tão familiar dizer suavemente quando coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau em frente à porta.

Subi o olhar, espiando por entre o cabelo. Bella sorria para mim, divertida, as mãos apoiadas no batente, bloqueando minha entrada.

"Olá..." respondi sorrindo levemente de volta, ainda estava constrangido demais.

"Como vai?"

"Bem... E você?"

"Muito bem..."

Finalmente tive coragem de sustentar seu olhar e seu sorriso só aumentou.

Era estranhos nos encontrarmos assim depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que passamos. Pela primeira vez estávamos bem, de verdade, ao mesmo tempo.

Não dissemos mais nada, não havia o que dizer. Era bom só estarmos na presença um do outro.

"Vamos entrar?" ela perguntou, ainda sem se mover, sem parar de sorrir.

"Vamos..." subi um degrau e ela me abraçou.

"Senti sua falta..." murmurou, me fazendo sorrir.

"Eu também..." acariciei seu cabelo e lhe plantei um beijo no topo da cabeça "Agora vamos entrar! Daqui a pouco o Edward vem te buscar..."

"Está com medo, Coração Púrpura?" ela perguntou rindo, sem me soltar, afastando o rosto o bastante para me encarar.

"Medo é uma palavra muito forte..." sorri, desviando o olhar para cima "Mas o cruzado de direita dele é o bastante para eu não querer contraria-lo!" ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Vem!" ela me puxou para dentro.

Tudo realmente foi difícil, um completo pulo na escuridão, onde por um tempo, não parecia haver qualquer esperança.

Mas agora ao ver Edward puxando Bella para seu colo, enquanto ela ria completamente satisfeita, sentir o corpo de Alice se aninhando junto ao meu, enquanto ela conta mais uma história só para ver meu rosto enquanto eu me contorço de vergonha eu percebo que se me pedissem para passar por tudo de novo só para chegar nesse momento...

Eu passaria.

"Eu te amo!" Alice sussurrou quando eu abaixei a cabeça, desviando dos olhares e risadas do casal a minha frente.

De olhos fechados.

"Eu te amo..." sussurrei de volta e ela me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Sem hesitar nem mesmo um instante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** E finalmente acabamos! Obrigada por todo o apoio galera, vocês foram ótimos!

**DANNY! Essa foi pra você!**


End file.
